


Coraline, It Means Coral

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Female Hastur, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Demon name made oc for the child of Dagon and Hastur seen before Crowley's trial was given by @ovenlex and I'm super super honored they enjoy me writing about her~❤️ sooo I've complied a list of fics I've made thus far of her here~Some are what ifs, others are AUs, some have Female!Hastur, ect.Tags to be added, again, Coraline is THEIR name for the Demon seen with Dagon and Hastur and I've fallen in love with her she's so sweet and I'm honored they trust and like my work to allow me to write more on them~
Relationships: Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Here we go~❤️

I hope you all enjoy


	2. Coraline, It Means Coral (HasturxDagon-Coraline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas gift for @ovenlex ❤️
> 
> Slight male pregnancy warning implied, I'll fix it if you desire-
> 
> EDIT: Fem!Hastur~❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of an AU~

No one in Heaven nor Hell would have suspected this to have happened.

Demons having offspring? They had no assigned gender, their celestial beings were genderless-Yet here lay a Demon, a Duke of Hell no less, one of the more violent and all to happy to disembowel someone for crossing her, laying tucked around what would APPEAR to BE a baby Hellspawn!

It rested partly in water, breathing through gills as it slept off it's start into the world whilst it's 'mum' lay on her side dumbfounded, staring blankly ahead, going over everything that had just happened.

Armageddon did not happen, a fellow Duke was dead, they had a demonic traitor in Crowley, and in a weird twist of the fates..

Hastur looked back towards the resting baby demon in the little puddle of water she'd found and made a nest by and stared at it carefully.

In a twist of fate, as different as the two were, Hastur and Dagon had found themselves alone a few times when heat hit Hell, a few times amusing themselves and trying it out, and maybe, or to herself anyway.. Maybe something sparked between them?

It had to have done so, where else had this creature so closely looking of Dagon and herself come from?

Speaking of Dagon-

Shee sniffed and flicked a torn ear back and grunted, "Oi, look what you did!"

The air turned cool and rather arid as the last Duke, Lord Beelzebubs right hand strolled into Hasturs hidden nesting place Above when they'd left her at her enraged barking and blinked to what she spoke of.

Their icy blue eyes opened wide along with their sharp toothed mouth.

In a puddle lay a small pinkish Hellspawn, mixed in frogish greens and fish scaled blues-

"Your joking!"

Hastur bristled, "I HATE jokes ya fucken fish, why'd I start make up some now, and one like this?"

The move towards the child that Dagon made set Hastur off and even though tired after everything, wings unfurled, she stood over the unaware sleeping being, hands and feet upon the ground, eyes burning a murderous black Dagons direction.

"If it's mine as well as yours, should I not be allowed to see to it too?" Dagon sniffed, a light click of their teeth told Hastur that they weren't up to fighting for a change and thus she relaxed her wings before resting back along the baby sleeping calmly away, little gills moving as it breathed both the air and water of life.

Watching Hastur closely as they tried again, Dagon got down towards the child's level and sniffed it slowly, carefully, eyesight not the best but smell, superb for little details.

"Ours alright… How in Satan's name?" Dagon clicked slowly before moving away so's Hastur had full control again over 'her' strange treasure's as they themselves pondered on things.

Licking the small creatures head Hastur nosed it upright lightly and purred a name that caused Dagons own ears to flick towards him, alert, "Coraline~"

"Wot?"

"Coraline, means Coral! As I see it, since she's born of us, both water like creatures, what better name?" Hastur asked and gained her daughter's eyes upon her as she woke fully for the first time and blinked up at her.

Black like the night, just like her own~

But her mouth and nose, almost seemed melted. She licked both places and Coraline made a sneeze before she pawed a hand out to stop her mums grooming so she could study her more herself.

"I guess I'll go find something to grab for you too eat.. How's she going to eat though?" Dagon asked off like only to feel the dangers as Hastur glared at them in return before hissing between her teeth, "I'll figure it out, fish face!"

With an uncaring shrug, Dagon left Hastur with 'their' daughter and focused on the task at hand, find something to eat for Hastur-The later future to come would have to wait-For once!

As Dagon went through that, Hastur meanwhile lay with Coraline tucked into a feathery nest she had made for her once she was ready for land and watched her as she began to touch the land at once, the mucky mud, some dirt, grass she had pulled over to show her, and other things.

Hastur beamed proudly, Coraline was already ready to learn and explore her world! Teaching her to eat and speak wouldn't be an issue.

She nosed her and a soft meep noise left her partly there mouth and so Hastur purred fondly as she stared up at him and seemed to smile back at her mum, "You'll be one fine Duke of Hell my dear Hellspawn~ But for now-" She used her lanky arms and legs as a barrier and curled around Coraline and began to purr deep within her chest, "Dream and grow~"

And as if she understood, Coraline, even this new to the world, grew tired again and tucked cozy like under Hasturs neck, the purr putting her to sleep almost immediately~


	3. Sucker Fish~ (Hinted HasturxDagon-Coraline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based right after 'Coraline, Means Coral'
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942681/chapters/52175572
> 
> 'Axolotls locate food by smell, and will "snap" at any potential meal, sucking the food into their stomachs with vacuum force'
> 
> @ovenlex demon name made oc for the child of Dagon and Hastur seen before Crowley's trial has an Axolotl~ and since also to me how I write them (and partly on their look), I based them off as such so this is how lil Coral learns to eat~
> 
> Female!Hastur also I believe they liked that also 😊
> 
> Note axolotl babies are called larvae, Coraline will be labeled as such through this instead of Tadpole~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the AU~

Coraline grew quickly in the coming weeks of her life, literally from a tough little larva to a budding no nonsense wobbly Demon Hellspawn who even with no fully working mouth made life a Hell outside literal Hell for Hastur as she groomed her little demon, fed her, taught her to move better upon land.

Feeding consisted of what Hasturs body had produced during her time carrying the little demon, however, somewhere inside her mind, Hastur knew soon this would need to end and real food would need to take its place, but how?

Everytime Coraline fed or slept, Hastur raced through thoughts of HOW?

Dagon stayed Below often now, coming Above to help in feeding her which in turn fed Coraline-Hastur HAD to stop them from just dropping by and heading out. They were just as apart of Coraline as she was!

As Coraline snuggled into Hasturs arms after her feeding, a content sigh passing her half there lips, Hastur tenderly licked her along the face, cleaning her first along the bluish scales along her throat then fins under her ears.

All while doing this, she thought and thought.

Half fish…Half frog…

Nearly no mouth so no chewing…

Hasturs ears lowered some before she tucked Coraline comfortably under her wings and looked upwards at nothing and sighed, wondering what could be an option...An answer for her little larva…

-

The next evening, Dagon dropped by with a kill for Hastur to eat and in turn make food for Coraline but before the stiffer Duke could leave, Hastur sniffed out crossly, "She's ganna stop feeding off me soon, so's how's she ganna feed once that becomes?"

Dagons ears flicked upwards then turned towards Hastur and snorted, "We have mouths Hastur! She doesn't, either she grows one, learns to suck life from liquids, or-"

The last never came as instead Hasturs clawed hands sank into Dagons neck and chest before she snarled, body puffed up in such a way she looked even bigger than could possibly be for one already so long, "Fiiiiniiish you bloody fiiiiish!"

Coraline made a small grunt noise as she saw the actions and moved over towards the grown ups, Hastur unaware.

Dagon gnashed their fangs before spitting out, "Shit happens you stupid frog brained twat!"

The snarling and hissing of the adults did not phase the Hellspawn in the slightest, as Hastur said, she had been a tough little larva and now was a no nonsense little demon!

Instead of letting the grown power houses scare her, Coraline nudged Hasturs arm with her face then pushed Dagons with her hands and made a very angry noise before snorting, falling backwards at the force she had given.

Both parents stared, Hastur going to her first, sniffing her before licking her between the eyes, Dagon speaking out so suddenly, Hastur pulled the little creature into her suddenly, "She's US!"

"No fucking duh, anything more informative Lord of the Files?" Hastur snarled before Dagon raced out of Hasturs hiding place without another word, though they heard Hastur behind them howl out, "GOOD FOR NOTHING WANKER!"

-

"We don't need them, love.. Mummy will keep you well!" Hastur vowed before nosing her daughter who cooed and pat her mums face with a bright smile in her eyes as she gazed at her birther.

Before Hastur could even move them back towards the nest she'd made now safer up since Coraline was older, Dagon was back with not just a jaw full of something, but a bucket.

They placed the bucket down then dove their claws into the dirt until there was enough room to dip one's chin into the water but keep the face above and released their jaw full of whatever.

Thousands of small creatures swam out, water dumping in was added as Dagon poured in the bucket carefully.

"She's us you toad brain! She doesn't chew, not as we can, she hasn't the jaw for it, she sucks in and snaps!" Dagon said quickly and carefully lifted the mystified Coraline up and over towards the wet food buffet in the home and blinked, ears up, alert.

"Dip your head in-That, like that, very good, now sniff! It shan't hurt," Coraline sniffed slowly as Dagon dipped their own scaly face in beside their daughters and nodded as they saw them take a deeper clearer sniff then as if built in, sucked through their half melted mouth and a heavy SNAP came from her jaws as they came down on the little swimming creatures she'd caught.

"That's a good start, very fine start!" Dagon purred with pride as Hastur beamed, Coraline unsure what it was she just ate, only use to milk from her mum sat there and blinked before snorting and walking away from the pool towards Hastur.

"Ween her-" "I got that already thanks!" Hastur bit back as she welcomed her daughter into her arms, Coraline showing her mum silently what had just happened though she'd been there to see it all herself~

"Never the less! I expect the next time I see her that she's not suckling milk but fish and krill!"

"Like your ever here?" Hastur barbed and Dagon hissed hotly, "Excuse me for trying to keep our places in Hell both you ungrateful bitch witch!"

Hastur looked up slowly, Coraline making a calm grunt noise, "Wot?"

"This whole damn time Satan himself has hounded me to keep both ends up for if not, until she can fend for herself…" Dagon needed no words to finish. Hastur understood.

Until Coraline could be her own Demon and a member of Hell… Until she did not need Hastur as much as a newborn did….

Satan would kill her in exchange for her even being here in the first place-Angels nor Demons bred after all…. What would he and possibly Dagon alone be in trying to save Coraline from their Master?

"Your work'en all this so's .."

"You looked so happy… You'd already lost Ligur…." Dagon spoke before seeing with Hastur as their daughter went off to sleep, learning on this newness shown to her and what it meant.

"I'm heartless, I understand this but… I also know happiness and know you deserve it after that… She came for some reason-By Hell will I let either take her from you too…"

Hastur nosed her little larves head and whispered, "You actually fuck'n cared…"

"I HAVE a look to uphold but yes… do, for both of you!" Dagon said half softly half trying to be loving as they tried getting close to Hastur then chose to settle for a distance in the end.

"I can't say I'm THRILLED but she's already shown such promise, why would I have left a fight so willingly Hastur? You know me, I don't! But she had no fear in her eyes. Just pure resilience to make us stop. She's not even a Earth year old for Hells fucking sake and she's already coming between Duke's fighting!"

Hastur beamed at her sleeping Hellspawn and purred, nosing her ear, "She's a brave little mite~"

"She'll be someone to fear in Hell, Satan will be more than pleased he chose to accept my offer to keep her, he'll see!" Dagon spoke and actually gave a warmth filled smile their daughters way, ears lowered calmly along their head.

Before the moon rose fully, Dagon had to leave, but this time, Hastur gave a goodbye that wasn't scornful nor barbed, even let Coraline outside for the first time to witness with they went everyday, Below, and watched as her daughter's eyes once again shown with a light of learning nothing could keep hold of for long.

Satan would indeed be proud to have this Demon on his side


	4. Axolotl (Dagon-Coraline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ovenlex Demon child for Hastur x Dagon has an Axolotl, this is how she got him~
> 
> *EDIT or her

"I hear you Stalking!" Dagons voice spoke up from beyond the bushes Coraline hid within.

She and her 'Da' we're Above, finally, a day spent together between daughter and 'father', or so when Dagon felt up to being called 'Da' anyway.

Today was one of those days~

And today was also a lesson taught by them whilst Hastur was helping their Lord Beelzebub with some very unruly peons in Hell.

NO ONE was better at destroying peons like Coraline's Mum~

"Pay attention!" Dagon sniffed once Coraline came back from Dagons 'attack' upon her.

A wing thump upon the head to return her to now, to the lesson, to Dagon.

Coraline smiled and wiggled excitedly, ready to try again, Dagon walking away and acting like they didn't know they were being stalked.

Carefully, slowly, Coraline lowered herself fully to the ground and studied the distance between her and Dagon, what was the best method to take, and more.

Carefully she moved on fingers and toes, weight put evenly into her core. Her ears lowered, black as pitch eyes narrowed.

She crab walked to Dagons right, the furthest away from her and began.

Dagon meanwhile listened and felt their world calmly. Demons had the best known abilities in knowing where someone or thing was whether it be their target or someone targeting them!

Right now, Coraline was doing a pretty good job of being stealthy. Could use work on side walking though, but then they let it slide.

THEIR child was doing a grand job thus far, no other Demon was as good! They needed to remember Coraline was partly THEIRS as well-

"SATAN! Nearly made me discorporate!" Dagon clicked their sharp teeth as Coraline bounced around all to proudly about actually springing upon her 'Da'.

Dagon themselves stared at the child like Demon who beamed with the utmost pride and couldn't help but purr in prideful return, "Very good. Seems you caught me when my guard was down!"

Cleaning off her fingers and toes, Coraline fit her jacket and shoes back on before waiting for Dagons next lesson.

To the shock of Coraline, Dagon rose up easily and said, fixing their clothes, "We're going on a trip!"

Coraline tilted her head, eyes though black as night shone with happiness at this and took Dagons hand without a second thought.

Dagon on the other hand-Grit their sharp teeth and grimaced at the feeling.

Hastur was more into this 'parental' affection-However, to keep Coraline close during the trip they needed to take, Dagon kept their daughters hand and even gave it a light squeeze before saying stiffly, head high, "Do NOT let go at any cost!"

At Coraline's nod in understanding, a sudden lurching rush overtook the two and soon both found themselves in a completely different country.

"Welcome to Xochimilco (pronounced SO-chee-MILL-koh) near Mexico City, my little Coal!" Dagon spoke, holding their daughters hand, pulling her closer now in a protective way as they began to walk.

All around them people moved, it seemed this was an in development project, to Coraline I looked like a lake, a man-made lake and she smiled, pointing before signing, 'swim?'

"No," Was all Dagon said until their journeys end, leaving Coraline to stare at the mortals working around her and her Da.

They were back in time, she knew this, Dagon AND Hastur had begun to teach her Time, Past, Present, Future, and this smelled, felt, and looked Past like.

If Dagon knew their daughter put this all together by themselves, they'd been proud!

Finally, by a strange watery pond, the one that would soon be granted the lake being made, Dagon nodded with their nose towards the murky water and said calmly, "Find your own creature."

Coraline was confused. Rightly so, this wasn't something Duke's had, well, not every one of them-Dagon anyway-

"Your creature is here, I feel it, go into the water and you'll feel it too, find him." Dagon repeated and lead Coraline by the hand into the water.

Time around them stopped now, no one moved, no one stopped the two from doing this illegal act.

These creatures were endangered, they were being preserved, saved, this was the only place in the world they could be found!

Yet time was stopped for this moment, for this illegal act of a Demon and creature to find each other.

Much like her parents, Coraline LOVED water, felt at home within the soothing wetness, and in this murky water, it felt a million times more welcome to her toad/fish like scales and bumps~

Under the water, the she-demon waited, stared into the wet, watched these weird creatures swim around her.

They looked strange, much like her, different from fish and toads but also very close to them too-Dagon was right, this was HER creature!

As if in silent answer to how those two animals fit together, like her 'mum' and 'da', a light pink creature with dark pink find along it's head swam up to her and stared.

She stared back.

It opened its mouth and a small bubble came out, Coraline gave her best smile and returned the action, two coming out of her partly melted looking mouth.

Calmly the thing swam up upon her head and settled comfortably upon it, little hands, feet, and tail upon her scalp.

She felt complete now! She wasn't sure how or why but she did and when she surfaced and Dagon saw her and her creature, Coraline spoke up with the best words she could muster, "Perfect~" To which even Dagon smiled.

"Come, Hastur should be done soon, he can hear your report and meet your creature." Dagon said, hand out.

The two Demons looked to one another. Coraline with a warmth shining through and Dagon with a trying to show love back and with their daughters hand within theirs and the creature upon Coraline's head, the two returned back to present day London where indeed, Hastur was waiting where he remembered they'd be and was greeted with a warm hug and bouncing Coraline and a rather more relaxed if not even happily looking Dagon as the Duke watched their daughter with their 'mum'.


	5. Flight (Hinted HasturxDagon-Coraline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday gift for @ovenlex
> 
> Hastur breaks through to Dagon to do SOMETHING with their 'daughter' despite the fact that Dagon doesn't have much in the way of parental love back towards her.
> 
> Coraline learns flight with mum Hastur and daddy Dagon~
> 
> (Coraline is their oc name for the child Demon seen with the two as they were dragging Crowley back to Hell for his trail)
> 
> Last note: The name Coraline is a Greek Baby Name and the meaning of the name Coraline is: From the coral of the sea

Once he found footing to keep on living, Hastur gave effort in his work once more.

He Tempted and Lurked, maybe not as grand as he had before, but it was a good start to the once willing to Fade Duke of Hell.

It was made palpable when he had someone to teach like Coraline always under his watch.

The she-demon had been the driving force that brought Hastur back when Armageddon did not happen and not EVERYONE was returned, like his partner Ligur-

It was still a very sour topic and one Hastur literally walked away from when it was brought up, but not far behind him, followed the ever lively she-demon~

Never a dull moment now with Coraline. Hastur had to admit, to both her and himself, it was a 'God sent' she had been given her for the mock-up in catching Crowely.

Lord Beelzebub let Hastur take her under his wing, a possible replacement Duke of Hell if Hastur could help it happen, and so, that's what became. Coraline began to learn the world of a Duke, from showing power, showing no mercy, to the small things he and Ligur once did.

Lurking was her favorite by far~

Upon learning to become a Duke however, that brought Hastur and Dagon head to head many times.

Hastur, from somewhere deep within held a protective sort of hand upon the she-demon he'd been given as 'his' and Dagons easy. He never EVER allowed a peon to cross her without his protective side showing.

But Dagon?

They seemed aloof, distant, uncaring really.

The plan had been, done, and gone, so now they had no real need to be apart of Coraline nor Hasturs lives.

Being trained as a Duke of Hell only made them more opt to let her learn the hard ways, always watching from a distance as the deformed she-demon learned how to stand on her own two feet.

Finally, it broke Hastur when hiding under her hoodie, Coraline refused to emerge and tell him what was the matter.

She was always upfront about things that took place during the day as she settled in for sleep beside Hastur. Whether it be how she learned how to show position before lesser Demons, or how she performed before their Lord Beelzebub!

Tonight, she wasn't eager to share. Hastur himself HAD to leave her for the day, a Temptation that required a knowing Demon had been called for so left knowing if anything, Dagon was there to see to things.

This proved for not as he sniffed his 'child' and smelt a Demons scent of blood somewhere upon her covered head.

"Oi, tell me or I'll start off with Dagon myself, Tadpole!" He warned when he tried again to remove her pink hoodie to see why he had smelt blood upon her.

She grunted sadly and slowly took the hood off and turned her head to the left.

Her pointed ear was nicked and dried blood crusted the jagged edges.

She knew at ONCE Hastur was about to blow up and communicated in her own way carefully how she had been showing a peon who was Boss and got swiped in response.

"And Dagon?"

Coraline looked lost, black eyes locked upon his own and he growled before getting up from where he'd chosen to sleep and said, "Let's go pay your Da a visit, ey?"

Before she could stop him, he was already a million steps ahead and she had to sprint to catch up.

Behind their office door, Dagon was working on the very child they weren't sure how to feel upon!

Somewhere...SOMEWHERE was a sort of 'connection' towards her, or so they thought. Hastur sure showed where he stood, wings spread around the child like Demon with a 'motherly light' shining upon them and all they did!

Without notice at first, the two they thought on arrived in their office, Hasturs wings flared with rage whilst Coraline held his hand and tried to pull him backward back outside the office and back to bed.

"Wot in Satan's name is Coraline's ear doing with a nick like THAT?" Hastur started off, Coraline herself padding before her 'mum' and flared her wings to grab his attention.

Mother Hastur wasn't letting this happen though and stayed staring hard at Dagon who finally blinked and addressed both together, "Nice knock, you weren't raised wild, Hastur!"

"Take notice of your to-be Duke then Dagon! If you can't see her for the child we were tasked to have, then see her for who she'll become!"

Coraline's ears lowered as did her wings as Dagon snorted back, "I'ave, she's learned to be quicker!"

Just as Hastur went to swipe the other for that comment, Coraline herself made the most strangled noise she could to avert their attention.

And she succeeded!

"Wot in Her name-"

"Easy, easy, lil maggot.. Wot?" Hastur eased, curling his wings around her, nose touching her forehead, hands holding her arms lightly.

She made motions that read as follows, 'Da.. I mean, Duke Dagon is right, I learned to be quicker! Weakness can't always be shown even for a child!"

Dagons fins rattled softly as the 'words' spilt from the young she-demons motions.

'If I'm to be a Duke of Hell, mum, then I DO have to learn in more ways than just you being behind me all the time.. Even though it hurts..'

Hastur sighed deeply, looked to Dagon who sniffed slightly and said, returning his black as pitch gaze to his 'daughters' own, "I just..just don't wanna lose someone e… someone else.."

A hug pressed into Hastur who held back just as deeply, the only few words Coraline could manage with her semi melted looking mouth came forth which made Hastur held her closer and try not to cry whilst doing so, "Luv you, Mu-m~"

Dagon, silently watching this felt their own ears lower some, not seeing it in such a way and spoke up, not as touching as Hasturs voice but was trying, "Let's go Above.. Maybe with clean air… We'll all calm down?"

They were calm now but both Hastur and Coraline followed the other up Above, to Earth, where night had fallen ages ago now and not a soul peeped within the park, perfect for what Dagon felt needed to be done.

"Has she flown yet, Hastur?"

Coraline in reply flared her sleek pink wings out proudly and waited for them to be checked.

She wasn't disappointed~

"Your feathers are coming in nicely, child-" Dagon began then clamped their mouth shut, feeling in silence the sturdy wings Coraline had grown into.

"Primary, port, the downs rather soft but flight will fix those."

Finally, with a look to Hastur, Dagon mustered up the words, "Shall we teach her then?" And Hastur smirked before looking to the nearly bouncing she-demon, "Don't know, shall we?"

Unfurling their own wings, Dagons measured about what Coralines would when her age finally stopped, the sleekness also from Dagon, the color difference from Hastur as the fish like Duke's own feathers were dark greens mixed with black splotches.

Coraline had learned the very basics of flight so once she got upwards and stayed there, Dagon went and did something even Hastur hadn't expected.

Easily sailing below Coraline, Dagon bellowed air under the she-demons wings, voice calm with teaching, "Strengthen your wings, Coral, push the air I send you back down towards me! No, don't move around! There, keep pushing the air!"

Hastur soon joined in the teachings by adding front or tailwinds, then hovered ready as Dagon pumped air currents directly downward upon Coraline's back, making it so she fought to not only stay flying but fly upwards toward the maker of the currents pushing her.

She passed with flying colors! Well beyond even Dagons first impression!

Now tired however, Coraline lowered towards the ground carefully, a night of flight teaching and showing just how well she had done to both mum and Duke filled her with pride~

"Did I say you could land?" Dagon asked, stopping the child's flutter downwards.

She looked upwards then felt herself get lifted back up. But instead of being forced to fly, Hastur held her easily with his long arms and rested her upon his front, Dagon watching the two with a calmness they'd never openly shown before.

Feeling she need not worry about flight now, Coraline let her Mum be a platform of safety as she watched the night sky pass her by, Dagon every once in a while flinting into her sight to be sure she was well and there~

For the very first time, as she neastled her head upon Hasturs shoulder, Coraline felt nothing but safety and love flowing around her!

Not just from Hastur now-

She made a purring noise as Dagon almost silently checked on her seeing what made her tuck in her head and felt a wave of love as it was for rest she did this from and not fear~ The softest flaps told her Dagon was very close still even when she began to fall asleep.

"I'll try to do better.. It's not something I'm used to!" Dagon spoke calmly as they watched the slow rise and fall of Coraline's sides as she fell into sleep.

"Ya think I was," Hastur returned, holding the sleeping she-demon now as the two of them landed.

"I wanted nothin' more than to Fade away, then she popped up and we'll, here we are!" Hastur spoke softly, nosing the child's head before turning back to Dagon as they spoke once more, "I'm truly sorry about Ligur…"

Hastur lowered his ears and gave a heavy inhale, "Seems I wasn't meant to follow him yet!"

"You have to help watch over our daughter you gross Toad!" Dagon barbed and for once, Hastur snorted.

"We need to lead her to become the finest Duke Hell has ever known!"

"We," Hastur pointed out and Dagon rattled the fins along their neck before pressing, "Ligur maybe gone but Hell seems to have it out for you, Hastur! This child felt SOMETHING between you at least to seek you out and bring you back.. Tonight, she may have done the same for me-"

"We'll teach her not to eat fishies, ey?" Hastur laughed in that harsh way of his and was graced with a smack of Dagons wing in retort.

"We'll teach her to be far greater than any Demon Hell has known, a true right hand to our Lord Beelzebub~" Dagon assured before gifting Coraline a small nose touch to the forehead.

"Until then," Just like that, the moment of tenderness ended and Dagon stood proud and tall, a portal to Hell ready to swallow them whole, "That ear will need tending to, I'll be back in a flash."

And leaving Hastur with their child upon the border of Hell, Dagon made for their office to grab a cloth and bandage for their child's ear.

Dagon would return, return to where Hastur chose to sleep now that Ligur was gone.

The fish like Duke would take time in learning to care for something so small and helpless like with the help of Hastur. And the very she-demon Dagon learned to care for would indeed learn the ways of being one of the best Demons Hell had ever known!

But until then-

"Just sleep here ya fuck'n fish!" Hastur spoke once Coraline's ear was treated and the child was asleep in the nest Hastur had made for her close by his side.

Dagon flared their fins but found Hastur was already shielding the sleeping she-demon for the night with his desert colored wings and settled in at first rather stiffly, then curled up on the outside of Hasturs protective wing, right there next to Coraline~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had a stable life growing up soooo here's Coralines, at least she has a happy ending~


	6. Coraline (HasturxLigur-Hinted HasturxDagon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @ovenlex came up with a cute headcannon and name for the Demon child seen with Hastur and Dagon in the park when their pulling Crowley back to Hell for his trial-
> 
> I had to make a ficlet of her, she's adorable and I love her~
> 
> (Last note: The name Coraline is a Greek Baby Name and the meaning of the name Coraline is: From the coral of the sea.)

The trial of the Demon known as Crowley went as well as to be expected-It DIDN'T.

As his symbiont the serpent he was known for, he slithered on by it without a scratch no, oooh no he slithered on by with the promise of being left ALONE from then on!

Now all Hastur had was Ligurs clothing and memories-Nobody to hold onto, curl into for rest, to love, his world was empty, like his soul-

He figured so anyway, until-

A tap tap was felt upon his turned back, his hiding place found by someone, the 'JOY' that this brought him when all he had wanted was to fade in silence and misery alone-

Tap, tap, tap-

"Oi, bloody, wot is it?" Hastur snarled before rolling back around to face who dare disturb him in his self destruction.

A form of grotesque disfigurement stared back at him from the same black as pitch eyes as he possessed, the tilt of this Demon's head to the side yielded strange almost fish like scales like those of Dagon.

It was his and Dagons 'child'.

Many mocked and barbed him when the scheme for grabbing Crowley was made and thus marked this random child Demon as 'theirs'.

Now, she had found him and his hiding place-The child 'deemed' his and Dagons…. A child he half despised for the fact it was made his as a trick to get Crowley into Hell with Dagon as his husband, but also felt for her FOR that strange reason… A child he'd never have now that Ligur was gone-Not that he WANTED them to be frank….

What kind of parents would he and Ligur had made if he'd lived?

With his attention upon this she-Demon child, it cooed and crawled up into his hiding place without even asking for allowance, her DUKE for Satan's sake not being asked if this was okay!

The warmth of another body came next as she curled up along his side, snuggled right under his arm, the one that held his body upright in his turning.

"Ex'cuse you, little maggot!" Hastur hissed downwards, the she-Demon gazing back upwards and gave her best mangled smile, full attention upon him now.

He sniffed tartly at first, not upon her as a mum would checking her child, but sniffed without care, nose up, frown pronounced upon his face.

The child chittered gently then sniffed Ligurs clothes before making a sad noise, talking difficult due to her melted looking face and mouth.

"Ey, leave his clothes alone, wanker! These are all I 'ave of him and I'm not losing these too, nor his smell for that matter!" And quickly tucked them under himself before turning back around, the she-Demon now faced with his back.

She wasn't gone, she wouldn't leave, he just felt it within, she was now his… A child he never asked for, or in such circumstances anyway..

'Why not stalk DAGON?' He grumbled within, a throaty noise before turning back around, pulling out from underneath himself Ligurs jacket.

The child looked upwards again at the return of Hasturs front facing self, a light burning in those dark abysses that were her eyes as Ligurs jacket was placed upon her body then a noise of joy as Hasturs whole body curled around hers and pulled her closer to himself.

A loving noise filled his ears, a warmth enveloped his whole being as her body got cozy in his hold.

Dagon never showed such feelings, EVER…

Hastur, despite himself DID in one way or another… This she-Demon seemed to have found it and clung to it for dear life since the scheme had been made…

He sniffed her this time as a mum would a child, she chittered and did the same, imprinting, Hasturs voice low, geuff, but held feeling as he spoke, "Ganna need'a name, maggot!"

The child tilted their head again the other way, again showing off her scales, the scales like Dagons and it hit him.

"Coraline, ey, how's that?" And with the name graced to her and her 'ears,' Coraline hummed and settled under Hasturs chin, a feeling of calm now taking hold and soon she was asleep, safe in his arms.

Beyond better judgement, Hastur smiled just slightly and rested his head down upon her sleeping head and assured her as he felt Ligurs jacket keeping her warm and safe as she slept alongside him, "I'll keep you safe, my little Hellspawn, Mum is here~" And with a last snuggle by Coraline, Hastur remained awake now with purpose to stay 'alive', who knew, maybe this was a gift from Ligur, a sign to keep going? Whatever it may have been, Coraline would NEVER be known as a peon or lesser Demon again, not with Hastur around!

Not with mum Hastur around!


	7. Wings? (Coraline-Hinted HasturxDagon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her wings aren't feathered like most Angel's nor Demons, but like her respective creature the Axolotl~
> 
> So, when they finally emerge, both Dagon and Hastur aren't sure whether or not to preen them or let her rest with them flared in the water for helper fish to clean.
> 
> They are a sight to behold though!

The staged of a hellspawns life after birth seemed to fly by! One moment Coraline was learning to breathe in both water and air, then she began to figure out how to feed with only so much of a mouth to work with.

Now it seemed with each new second of her time alive as weeks became months and longer, new things popped up.

Her creature like her mum's Hastur was found via a trip with her 'Da' Dagon where only axolotls were known to be, Xochimilco (pronounced SO-chee-MILL-koh) near Mexico City~

She made her first catch, by accident but witnessed by both parents present together by special chance~ It happened to be a frog hopping along that caught her black as pitch eyes.

Little hop hops and a croak here and there as Dagon and Hastur spoke whilst she rested in the pond beside them.

Carefully she tried getting out of the water quietly, dripping wet, plops of water alerting every single available ear none to mankind so she jumped forward after the little creature and watched as her Axolotl landed on it instead.

She beamed and as Hastur and Dagon approached, her creature wiggled back over towards her, was scooped up, placed back upon her head, and smiled with her as she presented the frog to her parents.

Hastur with mute horror for his own creature being a toad and frog whilst Dagons sharp teeth bared with their ear to ear grin before they pressed their nose to their daughters partly melted one.

Today seemed just as different, just as new. Coraline awoke as always beside Hastur, her mum who by that time had somehow already gotten something for herself to eat and refreshed the little pond Dagon had made to teach Coraline herself how to eat.

Hastur sniffed her daughter in good morning before snapping up the last of her meal, Coraline herself dipping her face deep enough into the pool of water and giggled, bubbles popping as her creature plunked in next to feed on it's own breakfast.

"You alright, Coral?" Coraline heard and flicked her ears upwards. Dagon!

She chittered some through her partly melted mouth then blinked as her Da's words hit her.

Was she alright?

"Wot do you mean, fish face?" Hastur growled but now looked bothered and Dagon rose elegantly to their feet and motioned for their daughter to turn around to show their back.

"Satan her wings!"

"You think?" Dagon asked as Coraline snorted softly and returned to feeding from the pond. Grown up nonesens! She was starving, actually, starving more than normal!

Mum had told her when after a second refilling of the little pond within the place Hastur chose to nest, that it was due to her growing. She needed more food to grow, she was burning energy to do so and food helped replenish this source.

So as she fed she reminded herself that. She was growing and 'wings' were just another part of this 'growing'.

It only bothered her when outside, the air made her itch instead of soothed her and sang to her.

Water even felt strange, like it was drying her out!

"Try scratching along the trees or sand, little larva~" Her mum purred as for the third time that day Coraline gave a worried glance her mums way when nothing she did yesterday made her happy today!

So? She did. In a strange stylish fashion, she dove for the pond she often enjoyed laying in and hit the coarse sand instead in a small spin.

She had the body of Dagon, agile and easily flexible, this was just one of the many amazing little things she'd started to do in and out of water as she grew.

As she spun along the sand she felt a sense of relief as it felt like it WAS working! It soothed her skin, especially her back which all of that day had been bothering her the most!

Once she felt done, something possessed her to slip into the water and so she did with the greatest of elegance and ease~

As if a weight was being taken from her as she made small little spins in the pond, Coraline opened her eyes and panicked once she saw just WHAT was being lifted off her as she swam!

Like a flying fish she sailed out of the murky pond water and over towards Hastur who stared proudly at her daughter all the while as she tried her hardest to explain that her SKIN was falling off as she swam and she wasn't sure why!

"It was her wings, look'at these!" Her mum said instead and Coraline actually deflated, ears lowered, a look of pure wtf upon her young once distraught face as both parents admired something she had yet to see for herself.

"Coral, look, behind you~" Dagon almost whistled as they turned their daughters head lightly around and there, flared out for the first time was her wings!

The skin she'd seen falling off her in the pond having been her first shed, her body outgrown like a fish and amphibians and taken care of this problem much like her parents own bodies often did.

"Now though, are these feathers?" Dagon asked quizzingly as Hastur helped unful the newly uncased wings from their prison.

They were a beautiful pinkish red! If one looked closely, they matched the fins upon her Axolotls head even!

"No feathers I've ever seen, but she'll fly, look-" Hastur spoke and motioned to little folds like a toads or frogs webbing connecting each 'fin' together.

"Just like every other Angel and Demon, just needs practice~"

Dagon sniffed proudly and nodded, watching their daughter spin slowly to admire their new wings till they grew dizzy and fell over.

Dagon nudged them carefully back into a sitting position then purred, nose upon their daughters head, "One more step into earning your place beside me and your mum, my little Coral~" Then in a rare turn of events, Dagon settled beside their daughter, Hastur smiling a truly warm smile for a change as his daughter and her daughters 'Da' bonded together over her newly sprouted wings~


	8. Unexpected (HasturxDagon-Coraline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all, wee lil Coraline herself~
> 
> Different AU, Ligur still dies, sorry love, but during one of the heats down in Hell, Hastur and Dagon choose to muse over the fact that they are alone and mess around.
> 
> What happens ends up with something no one expected-A Hellspawn!
> 
> Takes place RIGHT BEFORE 'Coraline, It means Coral!''
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975376/chapters/52438507
> 
> Female!Hastur

Hastur lay in a tired heap by the small body of water she had found in time.

In time for WHAT exactly? She hadn't a clue yet, just that that was one of the WORST things she'd gone through aside from Falling!

The suddenness of it all-

A strangeness overtook her, an instinct almost programed into her demonic coding to check on what had just happened, what had come from within her, as terrified as she was of what it could possibly be but she did and slowly, tiredly, she rose herself backwards and saw for herself the result of what happened in the age old dance of heat that overtook Hell.

Breathing in it's new source of air lay a small creature, little gills took in small gulps of water as she began to realize her new world.

There in that small body of water Hastur you just in time, lay a Hellspawn! Not just any either by the chances and looks!

Her eyes blinked slowly open a moment and stared through their pitch darkness towards her mum, blueish gills rising and falling along her neck as she stared.

It was Hasturs all right, aside from actually coming from inside her! But by those eyes and some greenish frog like bumps she could see peeking out from her ears.

But Dagons as well-The only other she'd as Demons called it 'danced' with in the heat of the Hell.

How could Hastur tell?

Aside from the bluish scales she saw, there was an air of power no other demon could hold but Dagon themselves already about her! This little spawn was already something to behold and no one knew a thing about her-Not even Hastur herself before now!

-

Before this and after the 'dance' Dagon and Hastur shared, the two Duke's stayed pretty distant from each other.

They were different rings upon the ladder, Dagon beside their Lord Beelzebub at all times as a second hand whilst Hastur and Ligur Lurked and gathered souls for their Master Satan.

Hastur for the most part after the 'dance' will Dagon did make efforts to keep in contact with the other stiffer fish like Demon but to no avail, even when Armageddon began to draw closer.

Hastur was worried, speaking to Ligur about her fears about the 'what ifs' and was assured by her long time friend everything would be fine, they'd win, and then maybe Dagon wouldn't have such a sharp stick up their fishy ass!

Hastur couldn't help but howl with laughter at this and began to feel better.

There was no way they could lose! They'd had eons to get stronger, tougher, smarter, as Dagon always shouted when morale was low.

So why did Hastur start to feel sick inside?

Demons never fell ill!

-

By the time the Antichrist was born and handed over to Crowley, it was only eleven years in waiting!

It had been a few months now since Hastur and Dagons 'dance' and still not much contact from the stiffer icy eyed Duke. With that added with worrying over what ifs of Armageddon, and the likes, Hastur began to feel worse still until after finishing up silencing the Chattering Order, she slipped away unseen by Hell and Heaven thankfully and tried to find a place to relax.

He and Ligur'd do this but right now, she wanted to be nothing more than alone and so, feeling an even greater need forming as she sought out a place, she found instead a place to hide inside.

It was cool and wet and secluded from the world-Hastur felt only so much relief by this and tried to get comfy, tried to sleep, tried to forget everything and just let the world stop.

Laying on land wasn't helping-Water, water was a good place to be, the calm quiet when her head was under the surface, weightlessness!

Slowly, unknowingly until now to the pain surging through her whole form, Hastur slipped into the little body of water and dumped her face under the surface to scream.

The bubbles shot forth like little rockets or geysers, the rest of Hasturs body followed her head into the water and in following, was given a pressure shift that pressed down upon her body, a slow even press like a snake dropping from a tree and then, the pain that suddenly became was gone and Hastur quickly got out of the water, eager to get away from whatever it had been that left her body, that had caused it all-Until the instincts told her to look back and that's where her story began~

The dark pitch eyed Hellspawn with the air of power already ready go prove to Hell that she was ready to prove!


	9. Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Coraline can't talk in my written work, I'm ganna give her a voice in this fic~
> 
> Coraline has heard her mum Hasturs tales of outside and wondered what it was like. She'd been promised once she'd gained some weight and learned basic orders that she would be able to see the outside for herself.
> 
> Hastur wasn't about to sleep through her promise~
> 
> Female!Hastur

Coraline's POV

Every Hellspawn had to measure up in some way or other before going Above or Outside in this case.

I needed to gain some weight seeing having nearly no mouth left me barely able to eat solids like mum and 'da', but I did the best I could because I was promised, along with following orders better, I'd be able to go Outside myself!

Mum from time to time slipped out now since I fed in the little pond 'da' made me now so her being there 24/7 wasn't constantly needed, and there's where my following orders better came from added with gaining weight-

I was just too excited NOT TO look outside once mum was gone that I snuck out carefully and came face to face with 'da' instead.

I needed no order to turn my tail around nor to be assured mum would be told about my disobedience, I just knew I lost my chance because I was eager and foolish.

I was scolded and for three nights, half a night really, I was to sleep away from mum, tucked on the other side of the place she'd found to nest-Neither of us liked that so, that punishment was quickly pushed out the door!

But NOW!

I had grown in size, I was healthier, better at following orders, and had been promised!

Mum promised me last night, grooming my find nice for the day to come, the first day I got to greet the world, she promised that I had earned this and before sunrise, I'd be outside!

Mum hadn't even gotten to sleep when I bit at her ear and pulled her arm, muttering best I could in all my excitement, 'The sun's not up, mum! Come on! You promised!'

A low groan of displeasure left mum as she lifted the arm I pulled and in an easy sweep, I was pulled into her hold and tucked in carefully beside her, her voice calming, her voice, soothing, "Sleep first, little fish, sleep! The day will come, sleep!"

And before I even knew it? I was blinking awake to mum's nudges.

"Forget, little larvae?" She mused, ears calmly flat upon her head and I leapt into the air and raced towards the place she and 'da' always used to leave.

A yawn sounds behind me…

I wanted so badly to see outside, I smelt it… I felt it too…

But mum wasn't here yet-

'Da' could be and I'd never know, but mum-

"Born of it already? Damn, I thought I was bad when I was first made an Angel!" Mum snorted as I return to her side and hug her arm warmly.

"What I it little mite?" She asks and sniffs towards the exit.

I point to her, to me, move my fingers like walking, then point to the outside.

"You want us to go together then?"

I chatter and nod happily.

I'm given a loving nuzzle upon the head and a warm, "I love you~" Before being carefully pushed ahead and told, "Move along then, the sun doesn't stay waiting to rise all day!" And this time, she's right behind me~

I burst out of the hiding place mum had found before my birth and find a world so big and colorful before my dark eyes.

Smells, sounds, feelings!

My wings flared before I could stop them and laugh before turning to mum and taking her hands, to amazed to just point and learn about one thing at a time.

In response, mum pulls me into her side and announces lightly as the sun indeed peaks just behind these strange things in the distance, "This Coraline, is the world~"


	10. The Start Of Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline's horns have begun to show signs of coming in~

Once I was able to go above from the nesting place, home became anywhere and everywhere~

Mostly wet or damp places but no more just under bushes and hiding from the moon and sun! I was finally able to be one with the world!

'Da' on these occasions, seeking places to stay with mum and I, got to see how much I've grown since last they've seen me. From fangs both parents could see to 'feathers', to one afternoon as we relax in a murky looking swamp, what 'Da' proudly pointed out must be my coming horns!

I HAD been feeling itchy upon the sides of my head's just above my ear fins. I figured maybe it was another she'd so didn't bother to make a motion about it either as we marked places to go to for homes during the seasons.

Turns out, these weren't scales nor skin!

Mum allowed herself to completely form into the demon form they truly were inside the water and all I could see as 'Da' rattled off about things going on in Hell was her frog like ear fins, mop of hair, and from time to time her black eyes spying me from above the surface to be sure I was still there and then her ear fins and hair when I was there and waved in hello~

"Hastur?"

My ears flick towards 'Da' as mum snorts tiredly.

"You hold horns, yes?"

"Oi, wot?"

"Horns frog tongue, pointy things mostly upon one's head?!" 'Da' pressed and I snort in laughter, trying to be quiet as mum glares at them before growling, "NOOOOO, just sticks I stuck in my head ages ago as a wee Angel, YES!" And rather easily shook her head and jagged branches formed upon her head.

They weren't amazing like what I would learn horns COULD be, but they look deadly even then. Jagged, thin, if mum NEEDED TO, head slashing, the horn that hit would get stuck and break off, pulling out would prove deadly since both ends were jagged in different directions.

"Why do you ask, is our larva okay?" Mum asks before melting over silently, gently cupping my chin and turning to check what 'Da' mentioned.

"She's growing horns!"

Mum gently rubs a claw along the side of my head and purrs deeply, sniffing me, "Truly?"

"Can't be m, don't have'em myself!" 'Da' confirmed before shifting themselves head to shoulders to their demonic form, eel jaws, eel sailfin, the scent of static just oozed off their body it made a static of my own surge forward and in response with a clap of my hands, a small zap of electricity came out from between them and gave me a start.

"Oi, and look at thiis~ Corla has a bit of me in'er~" 'Da' Actually smiled and took my hands, checking them, gently clapping them together softly before beaming, "A spawn of my own!"

"Has a bit of you in her ya derpy fish~" Mum purred warmly, watching 'Da' interact with me proudly.

I felt the love surging forward from mum and 'Da' like never before and chittered happily, splashing around, and gave the best spoken comment I could give that both beamed and brushed faces together, watching me as I mustered out my words, "Mum~ Da~ Love So Much~ So Much Looove!"

Both gave amused laughs before mum motioned for me to come over and so I did, and was explained what it meant to have horns, if I wished to keep them how to care for them, and once that was done, with 'Da' behind me, mum and 'Da' lead me to a stone to start my first horn shed~

The bloody skin velvet I saw when I was finished was assured to be meant to be there, the skin and bones was now to small and as we spoke, new was coming into its place!

I touched the newly shedded horns upon the sides of my head and chirped happily up to both. Both beaming down upon me before together nuzzling me, voices warm, voices together like an insync heartbeat, "We love you, little one~ Making us proud of you every second passed~"

'Da's voice speaking then mum's, "You'll prove your place beside us in Hell, Coral~" "Because already you have here~"

Little wings out some, flapping slightly, I click happily before hugging both and flutter around them feeling maybe THIS must be what being an Angel may indeed feel like~


	11. Two Families-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if my OC's met Coraline~❤️
> 
> I have a grand idea now out of something they found in the script book on how this becomes
> 
> They ship HasturxDagon and I ship HasturxLigur, and between them, Hastur had four adorable and unique baby Hellspawns
> 
> Let's have ice cream!!

Jasper hadn't been in Heaven long when he found something out he might not have.

God, however, did not reprimand him when he returned from his quick look inside his find. She sent him a kind warmth instead, a feeling She'd give him if She APPROVED of something he did!

He stared at the little dish of pure clean liquid he'd felt compelled to touch with a finger then his nose and blinked, ears back in thought.

This was in the room labeled 'Bygone' or 'Forgotten' something Jasper dared to enter and find out what he could-Pressing his luck seemed to be his only 'Demonic' trait from Hastur and Ligur that he got. The Temptation was too high NOT to seek the unknown knowledge and thus, with that assured warmth will him by God Herself-Jasper craned his body down and dipped his nose tip into the center of the clearest liquid he'd ever seen.

Not Holy Water, nor anything between-It weighed nothing but also millions of pounds even with his nose tip within its pure state.

Jasper closed his ever changing eyes, the color then was that of purple and green, and allowed himself to dip further into whatever was pulling him further within-It felt…

Right to do!

When next he opened his eyes, a yellow and green on confusion, he was greeted by the abyss blackness of another Demons of his age sniffing him as he grew more alert, then-He woke fully.

Curled close beside Hastur was Chase and Aza but… Whooo was this that chittered happily through her melted mouth when she found he was aware.

Jasper backed up and nuzzled into Hastur who rumbled gently and assured, licking his ear as he always did when he was a bab and he scared, "Welcome to the World, Jasper! Your Da Ligur would have been proud of such a spawn as you~"

Jasper's ears flew backwards and in a sick noise of pain he fell backwards and began to panic as the words, 'Da would have' rang in his ears, another Demon came into what now clearly WASN'T the Hole in shock of the noise going on, and this new she-Demon now nuzzling him, trying to help calm him from his impending episode.

Too late and under he went as Hastur dove for him with a scream of pain as if he was dying before their eyes-The last thing Jasper recalled before passing out was, "Don't leave me, you three are all I have left of Ligur!"

-

Chase and Aza we're aware and playing as bab Hellspawns did with the she-demon who seemed sweet and normal life they themselves before growing up-

A soothing tongue ran along the crown of his head and he lifted his head upwards to see Hastur, relief spilling like waves over him.

"I told you, Hastur he'd be fine- I know.." The unknown Demon from before spoke and the clicking of sharp teeth triggered the memory of Duke Dagon and Jasper turned his head slowly and was confirmed to be right as the more fish like Demon gave HIS mum a light nuzzle, Hastur themselves he just noticed having grown stiff and mournful.

"I...I can't, Dagon.. He'd done nothen and that happened?" Hastur spoke and Jasper's head tilted both ways, catching hints of female notes in what would have been a HE voice.

In a rather odd show of affection, Dagon settled down beside Hastur and spoke calmly, well, 'calmly' for Dagon anyway, the fish like Demon eyeing all four spawns with eyes of careful devotion, "He'd been-No.. He IS proud of you Hastur-"

"I knew him, not as well as you but fair enough to know that he WOULD be if he was here now! You've gone and done things no Demon has done Hastur, facing off a traitor who KILLED one of our own unknowing the threats that would have befallen not just you but them-"

"You've tried to carry on his name despite what's happened-Mortals would have lost their spawns in such stress but not you! And look, look here Duke Hastur at what you've done!"

The two looked, each spawn looked back, feeling the offness of the moment at hand.

"Not only his but mine for that matter-And somehow look where that's gotten us, Hu?"

So, this she-demon was-Dagons?

Jasper heard Hastur snort and looked back from spying the she-demon who now had Aza in a play hold, Chase nomming will no fangs to his name upon her ear to 'free' the smallest of the 'litter' from her 'attack', both brothers seemed to enjoy playing with the she-demon and she seemed to enjoy playing with his brothers-!

"We don't have to stay together if it's to hard for you…" Dagon spoke calmly but in his Angelic way even in wherever THIS was, he felt the strict Duke had already grown fond of each and every one of them, maybe even for Hastur to?! "If Ligur meant that much to you, I'll help until these Hellspawns need no one and leave-"

Jasper carefully moved from Hasturs arms and tried climbing up and upon his mums shoulder to reach Dagon, the Duke themselves stared with icy blue eyes, shocked then smirked before offering gently, 'gently' in Dagons way, "You remind me of Ligur most definitely! I see him already~"

Hastur helped Jasper upright and carefully, sitting like any bab would, Jasper and Dagon stared at each other deeply.

'This might not TRULY BE, this timeline anyway-, but-I'd trust you to care for us, love us like Ligur, my da does wherever it is I came from before!' Jasper wished to say and as if in understanding, Dagon blinked and touched noses with the almost Angelic like Demon and whispered before placing him back with Hastur, "Thank you, little mite~"

Then, with all four Hellspawns with Hastur and Hastur calmed, smiling as now Jasper joined the play fighting, Dagon left wherever it was that was Home here and went away for a few different errands.

With Jasper playing it made the group even, two for two and now, Coraline as she was named, Hastur addressed her as such fondly when she toppled over as she and Chase cuffed, Chase all proud move off until Jasper pounced him with little wings flapping and Aza squealing with laughter as with Coraline, Chase was smoothed for once!

Tucked into Hasturs side as he had when he was a bab, he nursed and grew as he fed. He was loved as he did so, Hastur nuzzling each spawn and granting each a lick or two before laying around them closely, not asleep, never asleep, even now, awake, on guard, and that's where Jasper learned that at some point, Ligur and Hastur and danced in heat which unknowingly gifted Hastur him, Chase, and Aza, but in his sorrows or her sorrows, alone with Dagon, as Heaven and Hell began to unfold from Armageddon not becoming, Hastur danced with Dagon who too in their own baffled affairs on the matters of the Revolution not becoming, had nothing more to lose.

Jasper rose his head to look at the now more female form of his mum and watched as she panicked when pain began to overthrow her thoughts and sent her Above to where they were now, a place safe in the ground, damp, clean, smelling of Earth and life, where he came first then Coraline, Chase, then Aza last.

Jasper blinked as he watched as Dagon found Hastur, tired and broken, and confused with four Hellspawns around him, one breathing water and air, three just air.

Now-He smiled as he was handed an ice cream as his family filed along the park, Coraline, Chase, and Aza already with theirs and with mum and 'da', mum Hastur and 'da' Dagon watching each, Dagon making certain he followed and welcomed him back as they moved along the park, one big happy Family-

-

Jasper's POV

"Strange, is it not, Jasper?" The very voice of God spoke to me and I flung my head from the water, noticing how far I'd let myself sink inside the liquid.

"It has no end, no beginning either~ It's timelines, what if this happened, if this took place, if he died, if she wasn't killed, if this single rock wasn't carved into the first wheel~"

I will to shiver but dare not as it's HER before me, GOD HERSELF! Before ME!

"Sweet Jasper~ You understand your reason for becoming an Angel I'm sure?" And I nod stupidly, mouth open, fangs, what Angel's DON'T have showing in my stupid gap.

She smiles kindly and says, hand motioning to the clear liquid, "In one timeline you sacrifice yourself to Satan since not even Lord Beelzebub could find the will to hurt you when you stood before the Council."

My eyes grow huge-

"Oooo, and another you TRY to stick to being a Demon to please your mum and da, you nearly parish due to this choice. Your path leads to Heaven but if you tried any other way if you wish to see, it doesn't end well."

'So you-'

She nods gently and I blink.

'What was that about? Where is Coraline? I mean… I know but… Can we not meet again, oh Lord?' I ask silently and She chuckles sweetly, eyes closed.

"You chose to see what would have happened mentally all on your own, Jasper. The stories of Crowely killing Ligur finally got to you and you got to see what became of it."

"You already miss someone who was born from anothers dance, Jasper?" She asks with a warm voice and I nod, ears lowered, looking back at the clear liquid, wondering where HER life went if SHE became a Duke or Servant of Satan like Chase was-

A little spark fizzles briefly between my eyes and I rub it, my third eye and grumble, 'Ouch!'

God Herself chuckles and says nonchalantly, turning away from me, "Seems a family picnic I happening in the park, don't be late~" And she was gone.

'Family picnic? In the par-' My finned ears flare upwards and I swiftly rocket to Earth and back to the park where I saw the What If in the timeline stream.

There was mum and da, greeting Aza warmly as he approached, Chase bucking him I greeting before stealing a hug too.

Then, I see it, the weird spark She graced to me, approaching mum and da, Coraline raced over with that same excited energy she had in the timeline! Crashing into Chase who could now both hold each other, they locked horns and saw who could hold off who longest~

Aza snorting when Coraline one upped Chase and used the sloping grass to unbalance him and won!

She saw me and chittered before waving my way, my mum and da of HERE gracing her with nuzzles and mum nosing her and asking her how her training was going~

Unseen by MY mum and da, Coraline's own came, those of the timeline, and Chase and Aza charged over like Dagon and the female like Hastur where their parents since forever!

It seemed, the adults of timeline and NOW could not see each other only us Spawns of either timeline or NOW, but US, me, Coraline, Chase, and Aza could see both and recall both lines WITH said sides parents!

The world around us had all but stopped, this very spot where God brought me back from my trip to the what ifs now seemed to be a place where both lines could cross and us spawns could meet again~

In response, I raced to Dagon and mum Hastur and held them then signed about how Heaven was and like before, both looked proudly at me, and just like when our eyes locked, Dagon spoke warmly, "Your so much like Ligur~"

And MY mum Hastur purred as Coraline showed off her Creature, "Oi, you sure she's not Dagons, Ligur?"

"Sure has their power about'em doesn't she?" Da asked proudly as next came her wings and their strange 'featherless' majesty.

I spy an ice cream cart close by and since it WAS all still around us it WASN'T stealing persay, I walked over and began to fetch ice cream for my siblings, like I had that day in the timeline~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW Hastur and Ligur CAN NOT SEE Timeline Female Hastur and Dagon and Visa versa HOWEVER the Hellspawns can interact with both sides parents
> 
> Coraline on the NOW with Hastur and Ligur was the same as she was for the trail of Crowley, Hastur and Dagons 'daughter' the story 'Coraline' explains this one (but Ligur lives instead of dies)
> 
> Jobs for both NOW and timeline
> 
> Jasper: Heaven
> 
> Chase: Satan's Gaurd/Above Servent
> 
> Aza: Demonologist/Spiritologist/Archaeologist
> 
> Coraline:  
> (Will add when given their ideal placement)


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A theory I felt compelled to write about after reading on it
> 
> @ovenlex has good ideas and here is yet another good one~
> 
> Hastur/Dagon(Coraline born) - - - >Hastur/Ligur(Dagon with Coraline) - - - >Ligur is dead, Dagon with Coraline reunited with Hastur

Shortly after the delivery of the Antichrist to Crowley and the Great Plan began to trick, Heaven and Hell began to prepare.

Since she, at the time, would be at the very forefront of it all, Hastur cut ties with not only Dagon best she could, but due to a dance neither figured would end up causing anything, she also had to leave her newly born Hellspawn-

She never even knew her name-

Becoming a man as to hide all scent from birth parent and child, the spawn would be safer if Hastur 'vanished'.

Having carried Adam to Crowley, their Master's son, and through the eleven years being part of the major picture of the to-be Armageddon, being as distant as possible from either child and Dagon was as best he could do, no true eye contact when he and Dagon met in court trials, no words shared unless needed-Neither spoke of their spawn.

Ligur did his best to try assuring both that it would be for the best and would be over soon, that they'd win that soon in the Kingdom Above once more, Hastur would be able to respond to all his lost time with his spawn with new memories with a better life included-And for Dagon anyway, chanting about the Glorious Revolution when the eleventh year grew upon them, began to believe the larger built Demon. Hastur however had the worst feeling bubbling within him.

He had always been the one with off feelings, and try as he might, even as the hours ticked closer to DoomsDay, the end wouldn't be ended the way it should be!

He never had time to truly voice this as one problem after another erupted into his face!

Warlock not being his Master's son, Crowley MURDERING Ligur, in cold blood, being lost in the answering machine, then the burning car, then came the trial, THE FACT ARMAGEDDON DIDN'T HAPPEN!

He lay lost now Above on Earth as everyone and their Ancestors greeted old familiar faces, Demons and Angels alike-Those killed in the to-be Armageddon now walked around alive and well once again, unaware of the fate that they nearly had been dealt!

But not Ligur-The one who'd done nothing to the traitor and lost his life because of it-

Something nudges his shoulder before he can submerge himself in the pond he stared into and so he looked backward and found that same She-Demon from the park, the same She-Demon used as a decoy child for the capture of Crowley in the park with Dagon!

Hasturs ears lowered as it sank in and rolled over slowly, the Hellspawn getting off, Dagon not to far behind the child in the pink jacket.

"It's taken more than Ligur from me!" Hastur whispered tightly as the once unnamed little spawn he'd birthed, SHE'D birthed before giving her up to Dagon to keep her safe, stared at him with understanding dark eyes.

"You've... You've grown into such a fine young Demon-I'm so sorry that I missed it all-"

Her first fang, her wings uncasing, FLIGHT!

Tears poured now from Hasturs eyes and a scream belted out before he clasped his long estranged daughter close, finally being able to hold her, "FUCK YOU ALL FOR DOING THIS!"

"I've not only lost Ligur-" Dagon frowned sadly, finned ears lowered as their daughter chirrped at her crying parent, pawing his chin, trying to make him stop in some febal way, "But I've missed all of my Hellspawns life! And for WHAT? Neither won! I'm so sorry, Mummy is sorry little one!" Hastur choked out, hand holding his daughters head to his shoulder, her arms hugging him close.

"I've told her stories of her birther, bringer of Armageddon, Hastur!" Dagon spoke calmly and Hastur gazed up at their icy blue eyes.

"Also, I've come to call her Coraline, you like having meanings to names-" Hastur pulled back and beamed as he FINALLY learned his daughters name, "It means Coral!"

"Haha, already training to be a Duke then, my little Coral?" And Coraline nodded swiftly and puffed up with pride, signing a bunch of words Hastur had no foggy idea about but watched and 'listened' nevertheless. Dagon after Coraline was done explained it all in voice for him and Hastur rumbled softly, eyes warm for being the color of a black hole.

"I never even noticed it was her-" Hastur whispered, recalling only wanting to KILL Crowley after his sabotage upon his own.

That's where it was, his mistake, just wanting revenge.

He didn't even remotely remember DAGON there!

"I had it us on purpose, our Lord was gracious enough to allow this-They knew, our Lord Beelzebub knew for ages-But chose to follow our leads and act like nothing happened come between us.."

"They knew what you sacrificed to keep Coraline safe."

Hastur nosed his daughter upon the temple and smiled deeply, his daughter smiling the best she could with what mouth she possessed and whispered, "Maybe it all happened how it happened just right then?"

"Satan and God only knows, you Frog, now, UP, stop bawling like a newborn, Coraline has much to teach her mum now that she's back, a flight tonight might just be what we all need!"

Coraline flared her 'wings' and chirrped before pulling at Hasturs hand, trying to get him up off the ground, Hastur smirking before rising carefully, shifting to the form she once took what felt like ages ago and purred, licking Coraline's forehead before touching noses with her, "Won't be long before it will be Duke Coraline I'm sure~ I couldn't be prouder~" And with the swell of her chest in pride, Coraline gave the best spoken sentence she could before she hugged her mum close once again, mum hugging her tightly back, "Love you, Mum~"


	13. Dagon And Jasper-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if AU of Female! Hastur with Dagon and Coraline, full story on how my ocs got here in 'Two Families'
> 
> 'Da' Dagon studies a very reluctant Jasper as the Hellspawns learn to work as a unit to hunt-They find out something about Ligur Hasturs held secret for since his/her Fall

"Chase," Hastur snaps and nearly crushes the wildest of the lot as he goes to spring after yet another something that's grabbed his never ending ADHD like attention.

I snort, ear fins lowered and probe, "Maybe let him go, teach him what going head first would do!" But as soon as I say this, I know it wasn't right and give the thin skinny female Demon a nudge of affection as an apology.

Not all of these spawns were mine, Jasper, Chase, and Aza had been Ligurs, and ever still fresh upon her mind was the fact Ligur was no longer amongst us Demons of Hell.

These spawns were all she had of one of her closest partners. Ligur was beside her in her Fall as I was with our Lord, Lord Beelzebub!

I knew pain in losses yet mine still lived-Hasturs, lived on in three small lives instead.

"Thank you," I hear and at first think it's to me only to see OUR spawn, Coraline with a fish wedged into her partly there jaws, offered to her mum, feeling her sudden shift in emotions.

With a nose touch, she snaps the fish in half and gifts me the other and whispers, ears lowered softly, "And thank you too, I know it must not be easy knowing you weren't the only one-" And thus I snort, actually unbothered, taking the gift with grace assuring her as Coraline smiled and returned to her brothers, "I'll be as honest and straightforward as I've ever been in emotions with you Hastur and that is that knowing you've been loved by another before and still feel the pain of the loss means you've still got more Love in you then any damn Angel I've ever met!"

"I feel if I too parished," Her eyes grow huge with terror at my words and so finish quickly, almost gently, "You'd mourn for me as you do Ligur, with more passion than any Creation She could ever make!"

"Can we PLEEEEASSE hunt now?" Chase asked in the loudest whine known to all of man, monkey, Angel, and Demon and I sneer, sharp teeth clicking Hasturs way as she lets her head drop down in a tired plop, "Mouthy one ain't he?" "Shut it-" "Juuust like his mum~"

I sneer as Hastur heaves herself up and rises to her feet, voice commanding and loud just like Chase's, "A'right ya lil Hellspawns, let's see what you can do!" And with a cheer of yips and chiprs, Chase followed by Coraline, then Aza go bolting on ahead, Jasper hanging back, finned ears lowered, something off about this one.

"Go after them, you haven't gotten out much, watch them learn to kill, I've got Jasper!" I assure her when she feels her first born and closest son of Ligurs not amongst the lot excited to kill something with us BOTH watching this time.

"PL..ease.." She whimpered and I give her a quick lick between the eyes. "I'd lay down my life first, Hastur!" Is what I promise and she shivers before faking a calm smile.

"LISTEN and be good, understand? Do EVERYTHING Dagon says… Please..ease.." She began which isn't needed, even for Chase when he's overseen by me, Jasper all too happy to smile and nuzzle his mum and nod in promise before she leaves us to follow the brood that left us behind.

I've ALWAYS felt something with Jasper, even when we first locked eyes.

He was so much like his lost da it was shocking-Yet not a single evil sinew inside his little born Demon body could explain HOW Ligur he was either!

Jasper was so not evil that once learning to hunt small things for themselves for the first time, he cried when he found a dead bird, having followed some bugs towards it believing it to be their nest!

Right now, it seemed he knew I was wondering again, I felt him looking and lowered my finned ears partly, "I'm sorry for just standing and staring, Jasper."

He signs, like Coraline, 'Its okay,' then tilts his head and asks, 'You wanna know something but don't know how to ask?' And thus again, he shocked me.

Ligur never read minds, no Demon ever could, ANGELS couldn't even do it-And yet-

"What...are you?"

I couldn't stop the words and look away with actual shame. This was Hasturs first born, the most like Ligur in so many ways, surely he was a Demon… But it just didn't add up!

I feel a tap tap upon my clawed hand and blink downwards and find it's Jasper who beings to sign calmly, eyes the color of almost see through glass, a soul behind them I knew well sparking behind them as he 'spoke', 'I can't explain WHAT I am, but who I am is Jasper, the son of Ligur and Hastur.' He motions Up and at FIRST I think he's about to tell me LIGUR was there when-

'My birth Da, Ligur, never Fell! He Followed Mum, Hastur when the Glorious Revolution happened-It was his own free will and choice-Before rules had been set-He damned himself to Hell for mum and destroyed his wings to keep him Home in Hell-I may be what he SHOULD have been if he had stayed in Heaven-'

"Ligur… Never.."

Jasper shakes his head and almost seems to speak, but the voice isn't his, but Ligurs as Jasper touches my hand with his and we lock eyes once again, "We do crazy things for those we love, do we not?"

I had jumped in the way of the Archangels attacks upon my Lord and sailed down to Hell beside them, my body broken and searing in pain but feeling powerful when my Lord rose from the ashes of our Fall, spread zir wings and took control at ONCE!

I'd have died back then for my Lord… Maybe.. Even still.. Like Hastur for Ligur-

"A Demon has a heart, Dagon, albeit a strange one, but one that knows love when it's there-I know Hastur, I know them well and when I say this, you know it's truth-"

All this from the clear eyed spawn who's aura was that of an Angelic light with a warmth I never thought I'd EVER feel never KNEW I could feel-"Hastur was created broken by Her so the LOVE an Angel should have felt was eaten by HATE until I came-" Jasper smiled and still as Ligurs voice purred warmly, "'I know Hastur loves you just as much as he loves me-To know he could love again TOUCHES me and to see Coraline as a result of that love between you two as well?"

The sounds of many evil little Hellspawns running back mine and Jasper's way breaks eye contact, severs the link I guess, but I did see Jasper smiling and sign as his eyes began to turn from clear to orange with happiness, my own eyes finally blinking for what feels like an age and a half, 'I might not know what it is that I am per say but I DO understand love and what that brings~'

Hastur comes back with three very pleased looking beasts, a dead beast or mortal carried between them each, their mum bursting with pride then love as she sees me and Jasper.

"Check THIS nasty thing out, Da!" Chase barks loud and proud as Coraline seems to glow with the praise from Hastur as she explained how they did and how proud of you them I should be.

"As you should be of Jasper~" I return with an actual smile before petting the spoken of sons head who smiles gently up at me.

"Is that so?" Hastur muses as his siblings corralled around him and began to ask what kind of something they should 'hunt' beside HIM now, each Spawn smiling, ears up with ease.

"I finally figured out something and it's thanks to Jasper helping open my eyes!" I confirm as all four spawns agree on a targeted SOMETHING and seek the 'prey' Jasper wanted 'killed'.

"Hum?"

I watch as Jasper is quickly distracted by a fluttering left and Caroline laughs and pulls back to her brothers side to stare at said left, batting at it gently, Jasper puffing it with a breath before the two set off, back on task.

"A fine Duke once told me something that thanks to Jasper I just so happened to remember, 'A Demon has a heart, albeit a strange one, but one that knows love when it's there',"

"Ligur said that, but how-You didn't Fall with us!?"

I press into her, let it soak in that I knew now thanks in part to Jasper in some way and felt fresh tears fall from the already broken Demon of Hell.

I curl around her after twenty minutes and get a muffled but gentle, "I do love you too, Dagon, you know right?!"

And in return I snort and rest her head upon my side, my head upon hers, voice koy, "Oi, really?" The barking of Chase, calling of Aza that he might be lost even though he wasn't but a few leaps away, and Coraline's chirrps aided by Jasper's wings flapping, echoing that love ten fold-

"You don't say~"


	14. Kitten Like-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dagon finds food to sustain Hastur after her long night of literal Hell-Hastur herself as tired as she is, watches these strange little creatures that have found their way outside of her and along her side, within Her world, chirping, squeaking, and yeeping as almost kitten like, they blindly start growing before her abyss like eyes.

"I'm still not sure how in Satan's name these creatures happened!" Dagon clicks their teeth as they stare at the once not even present bundle of bodies beside me within the nest I found before I'm guessing I birthed them from my body.

Genderless, celestial beings, DEMONS no less, and yet-

"I'm keeping ALL of them!" I affirm stiffly as the last born is toppled over by two of the biggest born, the first the calmest, most still.

I tend to the toppled one then the still one who reacts with a sound, unlike his siblings but a sound and I relax a bit.

"Oh?" Dagon starts then lowers themselves as with what little energy I had left shot towards then, fangs bared, ears flat, voice sharp, "YES!"

Submission from such a Duke as Dagon assured me they weren't going to do anything behind my back and so, as the one she-Demon moved over towards the once toppled brother, I lowered myself back down and heaved a sigh.

"I wouldn't have made you choose, my Amph!" (Amphibian) Dagon spoke calmly before touching my ear with their nose, their voice back to Duke status as they rose upwards, "Let's see if I can't find you something big enough for all these evil mouths shall I?" And I snort as the 'EVIL' mouthed ones peep or squeak, pawing each other, learning one another's faces, eyes not yet open.

"I'm sorry I snapped.." I whisper only to feel a nuzzle to the crown of my head before Dagon leaves, their voice soothing, unDuke like once more, "An apology from a new mum and one normally so violent, things have changed!"

"Your already a good mum, Hastur, no doubt there, they'll need that in this new strange world we now live, so no apology necessary!" And then they were gone and I was alone with all four Hellspawns, four Hellspawns I knew nothing about, didn't even know I carried! Didn't even know-how

I shake myself lightly, fighting the urge to fall under my distress and instead look to each spawn and smile sweetly, reaching for the most lively as he blindly moves further away, a piercing scream letting me know he's very displeased.

"Names, you each deserve names!"

The she-demon reacts to her wild brother  
being returned to the bunch by squishing him underneath her body, the most angry sound from him could be heard below her body now, the she-demon beaming proudly on her new throne.

I snort before carefully biting her nape and placing her close to my side and purr, "Just like Dagon, aren't you?"

Patches of scales, dark blues and light blues littered her body, fins like mine and Dagons behind her ears, more pronounced like Dagons however.

"Coraline~" I lick her baby fluff head and chirp her name again, then it's meaning to her even though she can't yet hear, "It means Coral~"

The wild one makes another loud sound of anger then wobbles towards my purr, as if HE wanted the sound for himself! He gives a great effort, then face plants and screams in an angry ballistic manor where he landed then in a fit before I could check him, he paws the ground in an angry way, tiny hands not leaving much of a dent as he tried clawing the ground, finding himself not back upright but facing the ceiling, panting, ever still angry faced.

Coraline feeling her brothers rage, goes to tottle over towards him so I make it easier and pick him up, turn her around, and make sure she knows I have the one she sought before I began to purr and groom him next, voice calm, musing, "Chase!"

His two brothers hear and or feel I should say the purrs and smell the warmth coming from our small bunch and one of their bodies soon make it over, the smallest, Coraline nuzzling him then tried to suck on his ear with what little mouth she possessed, a muffled, 'naah' from the smallest makes her stop and paw gently at his face.

Tap tap tap, her brother just let this happen. Then a pat upon the head before her brother flopped over and squeaked, Coraline chirped and followed as I named him next, as best as two newborn almost kitten like Hellspawns can, they played by batting at each other and 'bit' one another, butting each other before hunger going to them and like Chase, sought for me once again.

His name became Aza~

The last, calmest, most silent was easiest to handle and with a soft breath as I groomed his Piebald head before tucking him next to his feeding siblings, I name him, ears lowered, eyes teary and loving, "Jasper, your name means Treasure~"

All four now named, Jasper is settled beside Aza and Coraline, Aza pleased to not have Chase's angry hungry temper after his feeding spot calmed and nursed slowly, Chase's feeding grew easy and rather pleasant~

Coraline made a warm chirrp noise at the calm feel of her eldest brother beside her and nuzzled into Jasper happily, Jasper shocked but quickly smiled before getting comfy bed both siblings and fed contently like the rest with my eyes watching on with undying love!

I rest my head down upon my arms, side turned like a sow for her piglets, and can't help but cry as the feeling of love and warmth overtake me.

I knew now Dagon WOULDN'T try anything that I could KEEP all of them-And thus purred and cried and groomed each Hellspawn upon the head well into the night, even after they finished feeding and we're fast asleep, full and all bundled comfy beside me~


	15. Guarding-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute pic was made of Dagon letting Hastur sleep, assuring her they'd watch the spawns and well, death by spawns everyone!
> 
> R.I.P Dagon~❤️
> 
> Part of the What If AU where Ligur dies and thus the boys are raised by Dagon and Female! Hastur
> 
> (NOTE That pic is adorable omg!!!)

Day and night I'd watch as she tried to stay awake and alert for these spawns she'd birthed.

Day and night I began to watch as she grew more and more worn and pale.

So? After gaining clearance from my Lord to stay Above for a bit, and FINALLY getting her to eat enough for herself first BEFORE making what she ate into food for her spawns, it was time to try and get her to sleep!

Easier was gifting her food by Satan!

"I'm fine ya fish!" Was my greeting when I return to our hiding place, the place where these Hellspawns had arrived in Her Earth, a treat to butter her up in my jaws.

My ears lower and I growl lowly, "Ligur you dick wot was it you did-" Only to get a calm snickered, "Backed off~" From Hastur and I deadpanned.

THE Ligur, backed off to Hastur? Violent hair pin tempered Ligur?

"Being Created Broken does things to a Fallen, My Fish!"

I gift over the treat and sit on my ass in baffled silence.

How in Satan's name-

"Oi?" My ear flicked as the feeling of a crawling THING tries to climb up upon me and swiftly seek it out, thinking it was vermin!

I didn't show it often but there would be Hell and Heaven to pay to anyone or thing I THIS NEST near MY SPAWNS!

But it was Coraline, beaming as she pawed at my knuckle, and where there was Coraline-

"Ya got no teeth ya bloody maggot, get'off!" I chitter my teeth as Chase noms uselessly upon my other hand.

He hisses and spits in anger and tries harder so I boop him over and snort, "So evil, wot'jya ganna do, gum me ta death, ey?" Then bare my fangs and barely hover over him with them.

No fear lit the eyes as black as Hasturs as he popped my nose and kicked out his balled up feet, his get away a swift flip to hands and feet and with butt in the air, makes it halfway to Hastur ANNNNND-

"I think the mites got too much air in'is head, Amph (Amphibian)~" I muse as Hastur carefully grabs Chase by the shirt neck shirt all they needed really until they decided on genders IF they did, and I her arms he was placed and washed gently, Chase's ears lowered, face a twist of anger of annoyance.

"Oi, I didn't tell ya ta run!" I retort and he flicks out his forked tongue, hissing. I hiss back, flicking out my own.

"Very grown-up Duke Dagon~" Hastur chuckles and in return the offending tongue and reply with, picking up Coraline, "They've begun to grow nicely, haven't they?"

"I'd expect nothing less from a mum as doting as you though!" I finish and Hastur snorts before resting her head down, ears lowered tiredly.

"I'll watch them, you relax~" I assure finally as her eyes start to close and to my ears comes the words, "Thank you~" And moments later, her sleeping breath!

FINALLY! I successfully did something-

"Wot in-" My left ear flicks, fin making a scraping noise as it flies upwards as I look back and find another spawn has found it's way upon me!

Then another, UPON MY HEAD?

It's made a nest, contently! AT THE CROWN OF MY HEAD!

This bugger over my shoulders just hanging out in my jacket hood!

Here comes Chase again-Angry and puffed as always!

Coraline's chirping away as if I understand her, small feet placed upon my crossed legs, hands upon my stomach, abyss like eyes wide as she 'spoke' away to me.

Nomming starts up again upon my knuckles, Chase bound and determined, a look upon his face of pure concentration, ears flat, eyes dark.

So these two were Aza and Jasper!

I huff and carefully flop over like a beached whale and with this disruption, all four spawns go quiet, stop moving, and wait.

My right ear flicks towards them, head lifting, unsure if this was smart, did they like being so high up? I enjoyed it too but Satan help me if someone fell!

Jasper settles like a pancake upon my cheek, legs dangling upon my neck, taking after his mum in height already.

Aza, being held as I dropped curled up again upon the now floor based hoodie and squeaked.

Coraline's ears perked and she ditched talking to me this way and joined Aza in the hoodie and started up 'talking' this way, whilst Chase now batted at my face until I bared my fangs again and then he decided those were better suited to HIS liking and poked at them and pushed at them.

I carefully lifted Jasper off my face, the long limp sleeping Demon pancake grunts but otherwise remains sleeping. I nest him with Aza and Coraline who welcome him in my hoodie then carefully remove it, nesting it right upon my side where my body heat could keep them warm and if they fell into a deep sleep like Jasper, they knew I was close, then-There was Chase!

I remembered how Hastur often purred to rouse him into coming over to feed or sleep, loudly for his siblings, doting on them until he came and gushed over him too when he finally brought himself over so?

The gritty purring I did could be compared to a fork in a garbage disposal, but to the spawns, it seemed acceptable enough and all three thus far curled up and piled upon one another.

Chase!

I felt his angry eyes and instead kept trying my best to purr like Hastur-A mum kind of thing she did-Grooming these spawns was odd but doable, and so, one spawn, two spawn, then three~

Chase got up and huffed before CAREFULLY this time, padding over towards me and the hoodie made nest and ungrateful like, PILED ON TOP OF ALL OF HIS SIBLINGS!

Snaps and chirps of displeasure fell upon his ears without a care as he STEPPED upon them and made his way and pushed him deeply into my side, not with his siblings, not in the hoodie, but within my side and curled up tightly and sighed.

"What are you creatures even? Satan help me!" I say but smirk before trying my best to nose Chase in a 'good job' for coming when called.

He pushed his head upwards and nuzzled into my reaching nose and purred softly then, swiftly, ears lowered, he went back to that angry face of his, melting now I his siblings until he was one of the pile, Aza smoothed within Jasper's arms, a smile on his face, Coraline's head resting upon Jasper's back, and now Chase with his head resting upon her side, body keeping the smallest, Aza, warm within Jasper's hold.

"Whatever it is you things are, your sufficient for things so small and helpless~" I carefully move myself to Hasturs side and curled up kind of how they were and purred a better purr as they dreamed between their mum and I, "And that's already worth being proud of!"


	16. Swimming-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Daddy' Dagon gets to teach the spawns how to swim!
> 
> Two take it nicely, one takes it like Mum Hastur and relaxes on the shores letting it was over them!
> 
> Then, we have CHASE!

"The OCEAN? Dagon are you daft?" Hastur fret, clutching our very well ready for this pile of spawns close, each one no longer the small squeaking peeping bab but now more like never shutting up with questions and always hungry toddlers!

The lot now smooshed within their mum's terrified arms, the spawns looked thrilled at this idea of swimming and ocean!

"Come on now, Amph (Amphibian)~ They've got not just frog but lizard, both can float and swim, it's natural, and Coraline well~" Not to brag but she had ME most prominent within her, I was CERTAIN she could swim!

"But..tides and… Waves!"

"Nothing a bit of Demonic intervention can't stop~" I assure then smile, easing her arms from around the spawns so they could be freed.

They all pile out and quickly start blurting out questions about what an ocean was, waves, tides, and the like, whilst Hastur stared at her spawns, torn ears lowered then sighed before giving me a deep dark look that read, 'ANYTHING BEFALLS MY BABS!' And I purr as if in answer to her dark stare, "They've got us~" Then, gathered close once again, a snap of my fingers, and we're on a deserted stretch of beach, the likes of which would now remain as Hastur and I send up auras to keep mortals from seeing in but us out upon them, our spawns safe as we were too.

I inhale the salty air, flexing my gills for the first time in ages and relax my ear fins before mindlessly darting forward, almost skipped like a stone through the start of the first set of small waves then dove into the coming curl of a bigger one coming in.

I shoot further out, wings used like fins, hands formed into those with webs, a sail upon my spine helped my wings stear.

I rocket out of the oceans belly and spiral like those better for the air then let myself fall backwards, face first into the cold ocean, welcoming the slash of chill as it digs at my scales.

Before I lose myself further, I force myself to veer back towards land, back to Hastur and the spawns and beach myself along the soft wet sand to the amazed huge eyes of the spawns, Hasturs warm and loving.

"Power and protection, grace and assurance, you and Ligur surely had no competition~" And I throw my nose up proudly and smirk, "We know how to treat our mates!" And she blushes before distracting herself with grooming Aza, the closest and most unfortunate.

I can't hide a chuckle as he sighs sadly but let's this take place, a mummy's boy at best, Jasper and Coraline second, Chase well-

Oh Satan, CHASE?

"Bloody sinkhole, where are you?" I snap as he seems to be nowhere in sight, Hasturs ears straight up, Aza dumped with a squeak as his mum grows frantic.

"JASPER? CORALINE?"

Them too?

Sand flying up and out of a hole a bit aways from me and Hastur gets my attention and so I almost unnaturally gator like move myself on hands and feet in a rush over and find two of the three missing spawns.

Coraline smiling with her half mouth, Jasper covered in sand waved, signed, 'It's nice in here,' Then handed me some sand.

"Chase, where is he?" I ask them and Coraline glows, tries climbing out of the Sandy hole, and points up instead when the sand sends her back to Jasper. I turn slowly, just KNOWING what I'd find when my eyes found him.

Suuuure enough-

A small pool of seawater had formed from high tide, capturing creatures and the like between rocks.

Chase, seeing ME in the water but maybe SMARTLY choosing not to dive in after me found this little pool instead and eyed it with concentration, ears lowered, faces soaking.

Why was his face soaking?

I hold my face as Hastur flops to her side in a near faint from fear of losing all her spawns, watching now with me as Chase tries catching one of the creatures in the pool by SMASHING HIS FACE into the water-Not even once-No, no, when he didn't bring a single thing up, he kept at it and kept soaking himself.

"C.. Chase… CHASE!" I bark and grab at him as he face plants into the wet sand, a sucking like vacuum now over taking it and holding him in place before I freed him.

He hacks and spits but for once not at me, he actually claws FOR me and hisses at the sucking sand to sneezes what remained wedged within his little nose.

Coraline, with Jasper's help, came over, worry upon her face and signed, 'Chase?'

"Sand can be deadly. He got stuck, he caused a vacuum and got stuck." And with this, she raced to Jasper and clapped her hands and helped him out of their sandy hole and 'told him' about Chase's accident and how to be careful, Jasper nodding before edging away from the sand, the two coming towards me as Chase shook himself before staring at me.

"Better?"

He hisses, flicks out his forked tongue as usual then jumped down, sinking in the drier sand and screaming in anger as his siblings laughed.

"Stop being reckless and try thinking you bloody piranha!" I scold, trying to help him out, only gaining a ball of rage, a cat in a trap, spitting and biting until he got free and stupidly-Raced right into the surf!

"Heaven Above CHASE!"

A crest sucked him in after smashing over top of him, his bravado lost at the sheer sight before him but unable to run back and I an instant, I'm after him, Hasturs horrid screeching as she watches this befall her eyes the last thing I heard before water is my world.

Chase for his benefits wasn't so much panicking as he was just frog flat and floating, hands and feet as far out to his sides as they could, eyes HUGE, a bubble plopping up as he sees my blurry outline as I see him perfectly and quickly swim underneath him, grab him, tuck him within my arms, then surface past the crests and otter style let myself float with him along with me upon my chest.

"I SWEAR TO LIGUR, GOD, AND SATAN, CHASE!" I hear Hastur scream and smirk at the still rather flat styled spawn upon my chest, softly bobbing with the water I let pool between my middle section.

"NOT YOU TOO! JASPER! CORALINE!"

My ears flick and easily plopping into the surf is Coraline, teaching Jasper as she went the way to step, webs formed upon her hands now his, their fins out, hers more pronounced than her brothers.

"Come along, Aza-" Hastur sighs before holding the smallest carefully and begrudgingly goes into the ocean last.

I'd treat them all later to the pond-Maybe THEIR pond~ As Hastur loved to recall wistfully it having Mudfish and crawlers teeming within the murking waters.

Until then, easily, Coraline sailed on past the surf, her wings used like mine, Jasper holding her hand until he felt like he was ready then let go and paddled, Hastur not far behind the spawns with Aza BEYOND disgusted and now trying to stay dry and safe upon Hasturs head, no longer small now making Hastur look like she had a weird ass hat that kept moving and finally plunked into the salty water and cried before clinging to his mum who nosed him sweetly then mimicked my style and held him otter style, a compromise he dealt with and watched as Coraline became a little barracuda in the water, swiftly moving within the salty water, this way, that way, Jasper frog like pushed his legs out, hands pawing the water through his webs, following his sister happily.

I noticed the awful calm of Chase and quickly look and purr as he's relaxed from his stiff frog flat floating and now just paddled softly within the pool I made him with myself.

"Better?" I ask and finally, FINALLY, he turned to me, eyes for a change not so angry nor fiery, and said calmly, paddling up and holding my neck to be sure he wouldn't float away, "Now I am~"

Hastur looked my way, eyes burning with warmth then more so as I cradled his nearly always enraged body within my arms and just like an otter, made sure we wouldn't be separated by any means as he rested, my nose nuzzling his calmly lowered ear.


	17. His Name Was Ligur-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spawns of Ligur figure out well, they weren't made via Dagon!
> 
> So.. Kindly, Dagon brings the lot to a nice quiet place during a nice starry night so Hastur can share about the three boys birth Da, Ligur.

I knew it would come up sometime soon.

Heaven and Hell, Jasper was Piebald!

Hastur woke screaming Ligurs name scattering spawns everywhere as she tried in vain to save her doomed first mate from the Holy Water that killed him.

Satan and God she referred to her son's by his name, 'prayed' to help her not EAT them when they didn't listen, Coraline included~

I felt no shame, no jealousy, just pain as when she fell into those moments of memory of Ligurs death, recalling how nothing had been done for him-I just felt horrible knowing there wasn't a thing I could do to sooth her-

I knew she loved me just as much, she adored Coraline, I never felt either of us were below Ligur and his spawns, but nowadays, even Coraline began to see a difference in at LEAST Jasper, black hair? Aza and Chase could have gotten that from the titular demon trait. But Jasper?

Those few years ago, Ligur spoke to me through that lil spawn, but it seemed that maybe he didn't recall or it wasn't him and just Ligur alone who spoke to me that day, but nevertheless, even now, as they stared at their mum, Coraline looking at me with concern at such a question, I knew the time had come to be graced their answer and spoke up first, gently, soothingly, all eyes upon me, Hasturs, lost in memories I could not yet reach her out from, "Let's go outside, all of us, come along!" And nudged each quickly out of our chosen nest until it was me and Hastur alone.

"Dagon.."

"I'm with you as is Ligur~" I assure and help her up, her whole form weak and scared all of a sudden.

She'd known this was to come too but-

"I feel just as loved, Amph (Amphibian), tell the spawns the truth, your love for Ligur, your dances, your time, be proud of your love, don't be ashamed!"

"Coral-"

"She'll understand like me." I say and get her outside and into the cool night air and around our spawns who watch and wait now with baited breath, more so fearful for their stricken mum then an answer to why they seemed different from me and Coraline.

"How about we sit below the stars?"

Jasper looks pleased and leads the way slowly, the troop behind him quiet for a change, unnaturally so.

Stars, a place where the most like Ligur would feel better when he heard. His brothers could be close to their mum, wherever Ligur was, maybe such an open space could give him a chance to see and join us somehow, some way?

Upon the hill we settled. Jasper's hill, a place he sat countless times just gazing at the stars She made or the blue of Her world around us.

I motion for everyone else to settle and every spawn huddle's beside Hastur, Jasper close, but again, gazing at the stars Above.

A special fish he was, even since birth.

"Little ones, until Hastur can speak for herself, I'll tell you what I can about what you asked." I begin and look with Jasper, ears lowered as I begin, "His name was Ligur. He was Hasturs first mate, Falling together after the Glorious Revolution when we as Angel's became what we now sit as today."

"He was brave, powerful, ruthless!" I smirk, ears up, "A grand Duke, one you boys should ALWAYS be proud of!" And see Chase puffing up though his eyes burned with sadness.

"H...e ki...lled hi..m-" Hastur whimpers and Coraline tries to speak, signs as she does to be sure, her mum not there to notice, "Mum? Mum, who? Who's He?"

"Hastur-" I start for her, her body vibrating with pain. I grab Aza before she flips and each spawn backs off as Hastur screams painfully to the skies Above, "THE TRAITOR! LIGUR HADN'T DONE NOTHEN TO HIM! BUT WAS KILLED BY HOLY WATER ANYWAY! A DEMON KILLING ONE OF HIS OWN BY HOLY WATER!"

The spawns huddle around me as their mum foams and falls over, this side of her new and unwanted, a side I KNEW Ligur said frequently during the time of the Antichrist and near her carefully, hand out, reaching, "Hastur?"

"LIGUR NEVER MET HIS SONS!"

"Hastur.. Come back, the spawns need you-"

"Heaven, he didn't even KNOW!"

"I'm sure he does-I'm sure he's been watching us all from wherever he is-"

Hastur contorts, tears streaming as she bleats, "I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY SPAWN! IT JUST HURTS! IT HUUUURTS!"

I pile overtop her and push her head into my chest and hold tight, her body trying in VAIN to harm itself until at last it goes limp and my words can reach her and say softly, nosing her ear, "There needs to be no apology for the love of others, Hastur! None for feeling hurt either! What happened was cruel! What became of it all, it's own Hell!"

"I always talk about him-"

"And for good bloody reason you daft croaker!" I chuckle. "If it had been me I'm positive he'd be this way with you saying the very same thing~"

"Hastur, listen to me, and listen to me good-" I hold her head and wait until her black as pitch eyes stare into my icy blues.

"Your love for Ligur gave you-No, US Jasper, Chase, and Aza with Coraline! OUR love gave us and or if things had been differently you and LIGUR, Coraline with Jasper, Chase, and Aza!"

"What's the key word Hastur?"

"I'm a whore and danced with two partners?"

I wanna smack her but instead, kiss her head and breathe, "Loooove, Hastur! Love! Just because you danced with Ligur for eons and once, decided since we had nothing better to do to try it out together just us two since when we found ourselves alone for the first time in our Fallen lives? To see as did I IF something could happen between us? Because you danced with me AND Ligur you call yourself a whore? BEFORE THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNEW IT? Because between Ligur than me, you found yourself carrying our spawns? You call yourself a whore because of this?"

Hasturs quiet, so I too, fall silent.

Our foreheads pressed, ears lowered.

Hastur wasn't a lonely Demon, Ligur had to be off on his own, Hastur had to stay behind. Hastur did things to herself when she was alone so for a change, Ligur forced us to stick together, being sure I protected Hastur whilst he was gone.

Armageddon was soon to be upon us, being lonely wasn't Hasturs thing, so in humor at first, we danced.

I proved grace and assurance as Ligur had always proved power and protection~

Seems Hastur even for Ligur, was the 'female' and thus she submitted and we danced with the buzz of Hell and the coming possible end of everything.

A few months later, came Crowley-CROWLEY!

Bloody fucking traitor!

I'd never seen a Demon so broken as Hastur and to top that nightmare off, she gave birth to spawns she didn't know she carried. The last memory of Ligur in three sons, and surprisingly, one of my own!

Together, we formed our own bond and became mates as she and Ligur had once been, and NEVER had I EVER felt lesser to the lost mate of Hastur-NEVER in the slightest!

"Mum?"

Chase?

"She ok..ay?" 

Coraline..?

Soft flutters of wings.

Jasper...

"Please don't cry, mum."

Aza!

The spawns!

"Mummy's sorry, lil ones…" Hastur whimpers as our spawns pile around her all in forms of affection from loving licking upon the cheek to Pat's upon the hand to nuzzles, hugs, then Chase's unnaturally soft rumbling purr?

Oh Satan, he purred like Ligur~

Aza himself curled up within his mum's lap, Coraline holding one arm, Jasper the other, and Chase purring upwards to his mum as she sobbed as only a Fallen could in mourning.

By mornings cascade of color pushing away the night, a bundle of spawns lay with their mum and said mum watched the world awaken, I myself watching mine in the form of Hastur and our young and silently thank Ligur for interesting me with his prized partner those years ago~

Again, I may not have been him but I didn't feel lesser for this fact~ No, as a matter of fact, I feel a bit more as Hastur feels me watching her gazing upon the coloring skies and smiles kindly then shifts so each spawn is comfortable alongside her, a soft lick to each given before her eyes returned to what I'd like to believe was a little treat from Ligur wherever it was that he now ruled, the colors his muse, the sky now his own to paint for Hastur and us Below~


	18. Coraline And Chase-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SELF HARM
> 
> Coraline always just assumed like the rest of the family that Chase just bashed his head to act strong-
> 
> Sort of-
> 
> What she finds out is saddening but maybe if she can reach him, she can help him, even if a little?

He was doing it again-

Smashing his head into the wall-

Mum and 'da' were out, their third outing since we proved to them we could be trusted to stay put by the nest whilst they were out.

Tonight, they chose to hunt together, Hastur teaching 'da' how to Lurk~

Jasper was teaching Aza about some plants he could use against prey, a shock to me but Aza was the smallest and Jasper the biggest so maybe he felt he had to be the biggest brother and help him out the best he could.

He didn't hunt, but what he knew about plants COULD!

So, I patted the ground and pointed, Jasper's ears flicked and Aza with our brother looked up and nodded, so I was off and above out of the nest and outside in the humid night air.

We'd learned about our horns but they weren't NEARLY anything worth scrapping yet!

The feeling coming off Chase when I found him made me shrink back, ears flat in distress and eyes teary.

He felt so disturbed! So lost and scared!

I used my mouth the best I could and mustered out, "Chasth?"

Partly melted mouth for what I had it was pretty close to his name since I began to learn mouth movements.

At his name, Chase flinched and buckled before ramming his head in harder, a resounding THUNK told me THAT hurt and fought my own distress and pulled him away to find his forehead bleeding and his black eyes streaming tears.

"Chasth!" I shake him and force him to look at me, his eyes remain off me, the blood dripping like rain droplets into his eyes, mixing with his tears.

"Chasth.. Chaa...Chaseeee.." I hold him and rock him gently, my ears turning up as his voice huffs out from his self beatings and tears, "Coral y..you said my n..ame correctly!"

I hug him tightly still and repeat his name countless since this seemed to get him back to me, each time I got it right, he patted my back in a weakly given good job.

"Hurt...Chase w..Hy?" I ask softly as the blood soaks into my gills and jacket and hair.

"They don't shu...shut up…"

I press my nose into his cheek and he answers as if he knew what I asked of him, "These voices, thei...r always...always there, Coral! They j...they just don't shut up!"

He sobs harder and so I hold him as closely as I bodily can.

Ears lowered I look up then down to Heaven and Hell and ask silently for some kind of help, then press my nose to his blood broken head and try and make it better.

I'm not old enough yet to do such a feat alone and Jasper was with Aza-I DARE not leave Chase!

With things calming down now, Chase's sobs easing again, my mind goes back to a few strange things I've seen when out with my family.

Mortals…

Some had strange things upon them, knees, hands, elbows, HEADS!

Mum and 'da' joked how they broke easily without those!

Buuuut!

"Come!" I pull Chase's claw and he tiredly looks up at me but follows, bloody lose, exhaustion from anger and tears, and fear made him sluggish and unnaturally quiet as I lead him. But off he followed and easily, and I mean EASILY, we find a recently dead thing, a coyote stuck in a trap set for a sheep killer and with this find I sign, 'Let's grab it's head~' And he blinks stupidly but sluggishly helps me break it off.

"Shh-" I hold a claw to my only mouth part and sign, 'Do you wanna tell mum and 'da'?' And he shakes his head, no.

'Let's make this like we chased it down, away from our nest! We killed it and now you wear it's head~' I sign and his fire slowly returns to his black eyes.

"You'd do that, Coral?"

I nod then sign carefully, slowly, 'ONLY IF you use skulls when you have to hit your head…' Then pat the drying blood upon his third eye upon his forehead and try saying, "It hurts, I'm scared!" And he returns weakly, for the first time ever, "I'm scared of it too.." Then we fall silent before we hug again.

By the time we get home, mum and 'da' are home, just getting there and so see us, see us bloody, and see Chase with the skull, still with flesh and fur, and praise at first, "Did you two kill that?"

We nod and mum rushes over, checking us before starting on cleaning me as 'da' looks proud, "That's our spawns~ Defending themselves whilst we're out as well as the nest!"

"Chase?"

Jasper and Aza appear as mum finds Chase's head smashed open and I motion as if I'm Chase, bucking my head violently as if I had horns and was gutting and stabbing something, then made like the skull and 'bit' my head and shook it. I point to me then shove at nothing, and that's how they learned we as a team took down a coyote!

After the praise, we were scolded, of course!

FORCED to sleep in mum's nest like babs again, I knew Chase had no arguments there as he easily tucked himself up and welcomed mums arm around his body, her fingers rubbing his back, mum's eyes upon me as I watched and was easily figured out as 'da' was with Jasper and Aza 'hunting', Aza was hunting, Jasper was gathering.

"How much of that was truth, Coral?"

My ears lower.

"I figured-" She touches my nose with hers then, carefully with a leg, pushes me up and over towards her and soon I'm tucked in beside Chase, mums voice soft and assuring, "Try and rest now. Let's hope your idea helps him~"

Her voice drops as she licks his face then mine, her eyes proud upon me, "I know he's grateful for your company and help, Coral, thank you for finding him when he needed someone most~"

And as if in his own answer, Chase turns around in his sleep and hugs me close, yawns, then tucks himself comfortably beside me, and me, just as happily beside him~


	19. Shinies, Bones, And Shells-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two families meet once again, Hastur and Ligur with their sons and Coraline and Female Hastur and Dagon with their daughter Coraline and sons~
> 
> Both sides siblings bring the other sides gifts from the other thems world~
> 
> A cute ficlet since I'm fighting depression but hope it's enjoyable~❤️
> 
> (NOTE-Neither Hastur and Ligur see Female Hastur and Dagon and Visa versa, but when in this place in the park, the kids, Jasper, Chase, Aza, and Coraline can interact with both sides as if they've been together the whole time along with both sides parental figures acting just the same until leaving the park and the stream cuts and the time is over where both sides can be together)
> 
> (NOTE- Hastur either AU is called mum, however since Dagon is Non-binary in my writings, they go by 'da' so that's how the sides are distinguished, also, Hastur with Dagon is female~)

Jasper's POV

Since learning via the Bygone and the Universal Stream that just that, there WAS other universes, I made it a point to bring both families together in the park where it was we had ice cream our first time together.

Today was a good day to do this. It was beautiful, sunny, clear, and if one side had no work, so should theirs!

With time around us stopped, I waited with some gifts placed neatly by my feet.

On time came Aza, then mum and da, a natural meeting of us Hellspawns now from being apart.

Then came Dagon and Hastur~ Which meant!

Out of the Earth clawed Chase and Coraline! Show offs~

I'm clobbered under Coraline's hug as she sees me then as Aza gets settled beside me, he's next to be 'taken down' by the Duke of Satan as Chase smirk before butting us after our sisters greeting hug.

As the stream did not allow, neither side set of parents saw the other but they DID see us and all eyes looked on with undying love as after our greeting one another, we looked back towards them and with my gifts neatly still placed before me, waited.

Coraline moved first, racing to mum and da, a shiny and bone taken so fast from my pile if I didn't know it was already going to happen would have been blown away by her speed.

"Look at this, gifts?" Mum asks as da inspects his gift too and rumbles out proudly, "Killed cleanly, broke the arteries and blood to death, bones are all intact!"

Mum had begun to collect shiny stones in part to da's eyes, and da out of enjoyment, bones!

Coraline had brought these gifts up to me as a thanks to the parents who would in another timeline, adopt her, adopt us in mum and 'da's' timeline and raise us, and I was more than pleased to share the idea with our brothers who collected their own-Now picked up theirs and carried them to said mum and 'da' and presented them together, shells of colors and stones of shades.

"You little maggots-" Mum purred before gracing each with a lick to their foreheads.

The shells weren't anything to sniff at, the fact my brothers GOT these suggested they had Coraline's help in diving far below the surface, something both HATED!

That's why Dagon looked both ready to cry and praise their adopted sons for such hard gotten gifts. Neither son liked water like me and Coraline, a tight hug given by the most sternest Duke of Hell, the Master of Tournaments, the Duke who LIVED to see others do things they HATED!

My gift, I picked it up and carried it to Dagon, a small shell, not like my brothers, but the colors of Dagons eyes and scales, icy blues and baby blues.

They learn up and press their forehead to mine, I myself leaning down, I've grown so tall as 'da' jokes, and hear them whisper, "It's beautiful, thank you!" Then I'm granted a rare kiss to my forehead along with both brothers.

I look to Coraline and see she's being treated about a nicely as we were, mum and da listening intently about her work beside Chase in Hell as Duke and guard of Satan, mum nuzzling and grooming her ear and forehead as da puffs up proudly and snarls, "There wasn't a doubt you two would be as close to ruling Hell as two Demons could be!" And Coraline basked in the praise, ears up, eyes alight with pride.

The stones and bones gifted by Coraline are put away safely before mum and da get ready to leave, a final nuzzle and head butt from both.

Pride seems to flow off them as they stand back and eye us just before they leave and with a last motherly lick from mum, their gone back to their own work of Temptation and Lurking.

Mum and 'da' do just about the same, mum carrying the shiny stones in her pockets and Dagons in her others, but don't let us off without even more grooming and gushing over us~

A near drenching later~ 'Da' stops her and muses how we now didn't need a bath for a year and we all gave her a look that agreed.

Before they left, we nuzzled and held then slowly parted ways from them next.

Then Aza after a heartfelt goodbye until our next meeting, left.

Coraline and I hugged and I signed how the gift idea seemed like a grand idea and she seemed very thankful.

With a snort from Chase and a shove back to him from Coraline, the two returned to Hell as I stood alone in the park, waiting just long enough for time to start up and snap my fingers.

The sun is already setting by the time litteral time catches up, the mortals spinning through their day like made ants until it caught up to them next.

I smile softly and look Up then Down then touch something around my neck that now each sibling too had, something from each other.

Each chain upon our necks had one of Chase's fangs, one of Coraline's unique feathers, one of Aza's first most precious stones, and something from me Angel's weren't normally able to give-

A sliver of my Halo, each of my siblings just a bit safer than other Demons could ever hope to bs-

Coraline had very good ideas and this one was just as nice~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Halo fragment I like Demonic Aura meaning the wearer is protected to an extent
> 
> A Halo sliver is for Demons
> 
> Demonic Aura is for Angel's


	20. Power And Protection, Grace And Assurance-What If AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What If AU of Female! Hastur x Dagon before the spawns
> 
> Also since I don't know their birthday also put my gift inside this too
> 
> Ligur leaves Hastur in the hands of Dagon, assured such a Duke would do his mate just fine whilst he was gone for a spell~
> 
> Dagon does, with Grace and Assurance in their dance for Hastur in the sea.

Ligur felt good about to leave his Pet with Dagon, he'd felt sure of some things and if his mate wished to be shared with Duke Dagon, it had been proven by him that Dagon was willing like he himself to provide for his Pet too!

So? On a whim, before a heat hit Hell, Ligur was 'summoned' instead of Dagon to follow Lord Beelzebub to a meeting and thus he'd chosen Dagon to tend to his mate whilst he was gone.

After a heavy power show from Dagon to prove, as Ligur nuzzled and licked Hastur between the eyes before he left, he shared a look with Dagon and grunted with an assured, "You'll be just fine, Pet~ Dagons got what it takes to keep you safe!" And with a proud nod from Dagon and a smile from Hastur, Ligur went to their Lord's side and together they vanished.

Behind him, Ligur knew hoped anyway, that his mate would be treated just as well as he'd always been, Hastur was a very fine beast of Hell, Ligur didn't doubt Dagons desire to try for him~

If it all worked out, he'd be pleased to share Hastur, the more doting and love thrown upon his Pet the better~

And when they won the War well~

Hastur would be treated like the prize he was!

-

At the smell of the heat, both Dagon and Hastur left Hell, mostly in fears of others seeing them alone and together found themselves upon an abandoned beach.

Hasturs frog self trembled at the thought of water but once the salt hit his skin he shrank back and blinked at Dagon in bewilderment.

"Is the ocean~"

"Big ass pond!"

"Salty pond that's nearly endless! Filled with such wonders mortals haven't even touched the surface of it's wonders!"

Hastur blinked again then batted at a wave as it came for them, backing away unlike Dagon, stating, hand wet, "I touched it!"

Dagons ear fins lowered fondly and slowly they backed into the surf before purring, eyes almost glowing in the large moonlight, "Join me, please~" Then flew backwards effortlessly, Hastur upon the shore wide eyed, body ridged and nervous now as Dagon did not resurface.

Dagon meanwhile used their own special method of Demonic power and showed Hastur below the surf where they sailed below, the moon filtering down white through the dark blue above.

Like a barracuda, Dagon swam swiftly one way, then another, then finally, seeing Hastur watching where they were going to surface, Dagon shot forward in a dazzling display of water and wings.

Water droplets caught the moonlight, Dagons sail like wings flared large and proud as they stayed midair for Hastur to see before flipping backwards and face first back into the dark endless ocean below.

Once below, in a swift thrust of their fin like wings, Dagon easily, almost without a trouble, snatched a shark just starting out it's life in the big wide ocean.

Breaking the surface with a blow of air from their nose, Dagon saw Hastur watching on fondly, amazed by the display, pleased, and to Dagon, just as beautiful as the ocean they loved so much!

-

Coraline shook herself off of the salty water as her 'da' pulled up their finds and sat as their goods were looked through proudly.

A feeling makes Coraline blink before looking around then over towards her 'da' who put things into piles then asked best she could, "What's this feeling?"

Dagons ears flicked upwards then looked around with their eyes and snorted before saying as if it was natural, "This was the beach you were made on, Coral~"

To Coraline's horror she thought about her mum and 'da' in heats dance and screeched, ears lowered, eyes shut as Dagon laughed, "EWWW NO!"

"It's normal, Coral!"

"NO! NO! NO! EWWW! EWWW! NOOOO!"

And without Dagons notice, Coraline snatched a beautiful gift she'd found within the sea when with Dagon and raced away from her 'da' who snorted, none the wiser, watching as their daughter learned that THAT'S how spawns came into being, dancing!


	21. What If In A What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in my right now so this will be written in a what if what if scenario where Ligur is alive, Dagon also danced with Hastur (as written previously) and now unexpectedly, Hastur finds (for this fic, she will be used) she baring the spawns of Hell's future-Well, two of them, the other two even at birth mold their own path~

"If I'm missing from our Lord's side, Ligur it will be your head they bite off!" Hastur heard the sharp biting voice of Dagon even before either Demon had come towards her side of the hall.

She panicked and began to fret over something small and alive in her arms as suddenly the thought of more bodies before her and this being now terrified her.

Licking the bundle softly, she carefully bit the nape of the neck and looked for a way out of the office besides the door the two would be coming into.

The bundle made a squeaking noise, it's pale and black skin newborn soft told anyone what it was if not it's scent.

It was a newborn Hellspawn-

And Hastur, being herself, was having second thoughts of both Demons coming in and seeing it.

Torn ears flat upon her head, bab in her jaws gently, she raced for the secret way out she and Ligur had used often when heat hit Hell or they just had to get away.

The door behind her just opened as she fit herself out the other end and off she was through the tunnel through the small gate used to enter Above, Earth.

They'd smell her..

They'd smell her spawn!

In a weird flip, Hastur snarled and backed up once free of the gate, expectant of the two to pop up right after her, but they didn't and again, flipping back to frightened, she hurried off with her bab in her mouth.

For his credit, he was good and quiet~ He was a big spawn, he smelt of Ligur, this was his-So it was Dagon she needed to fear?

She knew, as she sought a place to hide herself and her spawn, that both Ligur and Dagon had danced for HER! 

BOTH!

Dagon proving they could provide for her by fighting Ligur and thus shared her, doted on her, tended to anything she wanted.

But now-?

Placing the spawn down, she heaved off her trenchcoat and made a nest of it before placing him inside, but before she could choose if feathers would be a nice touch, the pain of before rocked her back like her Fall from Heaven.

With a swift search, a weakly made aura to guard the place she found and hid inside, Hastur placed herself within the little pool of water to try and ease the pain, what happened next was yet again, unexpected.

-

"She's off, she's terrified!" Ligur points out and I wish to point out it didn't take God Herself to know this, the smell of fear strong enough to choke Satan, but my silence is due to the lingering scent below it.

"Something's… Different…"

Ligurs torns ears lower before he States, sniffing out Hasturs escape, "That's why I dragged you away! Hastur had a Hellspawn!"

If I weren't pale already-I

"A Hellspawn?"

That could happen?

With a snap of his fingers the gate used to get away, cheeky bastards having an escape hole from work all these years, widens so much so that all we'd have to do is step through it and we'd be Above.

"A Spawn, Ligur?"

"For once, you think I'm joking?"

His eyes are electric blue, he was scared, but for Hastur and her whereabouts right then-This wasn't an everyday Demon thing, baring spawns!

"She's hidden herself well, I don't need to say that, she'll also not willingly want us near her, maybe even why she left to begin with-"

"A mother's instincts-" Ligur concluded and I nod, finned ears lifted to seek noise.

"She'd been acting funny for a while yet she never told us-"

"You think she'd know, Dagon?"

True.. Hastur held host to maggots-That may have been a factor if anything-

"She's scared we're going to do something bad!" Ligur spoke in a hushed voice and I blink but am unable to question when both our ears flicked upwards and picked up the sounds of labor from somewhere close by.

"It's gotta be, Hastur!"

"How should we go about this, if she thinks we're going to do something-?"

"We don't enter, we wait, let's calmly speak from outside wherever she is.. Bring food, something!"

Ligur may have had a temper that was set off by a hair pin but under different pressure, he did have some good ideas.

I nod and working together we find the weakening aura used to hide her and this spawn away.

Sure enough, tucked inside the Earth, like a foxes own den, we smelt Hastur as well as new life.

It felt and smelt strange, even Ligurs eyes changed a color I had yet seen but changed orange as we settled just outside as we heard the laboring breath ease, our voices soft, soothing, reaching for our mate inside-

-

"Pet?"

"Amph?" (Amphibian)

They'd found me, they'd found us!

I weakly curl myself around my spawns and bristle, trying to become as threatening as I could before snarling out, "LEEEEAVE!"

"We're here to help, Hast~"

"You sound exhausted, we'll hunt, what do you need?"

My ears stay pinned as I snarl, "I need you to LEEEEAVE!" Then groom each spawn gently before mindlessly picking each up, put them down, looked around, and repeated my actions.

I had nowhere to run now, no energy to teleport, no power to defend my spawns who lay so new to this cruel world of God's!

The scream Ligur made when his head came through the hole and I struck him blindly made me go further and snap my fangs just missing him by an inch as he retreated back outside, Dagons voice stating how they knew that would happen!

His blood now filled the nesting place, it made me uneasy.

My spawns lay helpless but our exit was blocked!

"Pe...pet, it's Ligur and Dagon! Please listen… Damn, that hurt!"

I gnashed my fangs and puffed up as he stupidly does the act again, Dagon now trying to forcefully pull him back out as he begged, "Don't be scared! We love you! We're here for you-DAMNIT OUCH! FUCK! FUUCK! FUUUCK!"

It wouldn't kill him but the spit I used and new slash I gave a mixed cocktail of toxins I knew would burn and sure enough, I heard him outside, bashing his head upon things, trying anything to make it stop burning.

Dagon tried next!

I heaved up more toxic spit and readied my claws, ears pinned to my head, eyes piercing through their soul as they poked in next, "Hastur, listen, before you strike! These are ours, ours together, are they not? We both danced, me and you, and you and Ligur?"

I felt the bile coming up and Dagon knew I'd spit in a second so in short spoke my worries, "Those are OUR spawns, Hastur, and WE'LL take care of them WITH you!"

I couldn't keep from my fear of their own betrayal and spat slashed too, their screech flew from the tunnel outward and like Ligur, tried finding ways to make the burning stop.

In a last flip of this switch of mine, hearing both Ligur and Dagon outside the hole go calm from their burning slashes, I nested beside my spawns again, nuzzled each of their four heads and then licked them sweetly.

I lifted my head upwards, torn ears calmly upright, pointed towards up and out where I knew the two now would wait and purred each spawns name to them-

-

"Jasper was first, he's most like you in looks Ligur~ Coraline was second, and seems to be the only spawn that looks like Dagon, but just as fierce if I don't say so myself~"

I see Dagon puff up proudly, mouthing the names thus far.

"Chase is violent as anything, loud, third born~ And Aza though fourth and small well~" I heard the pure love a mum could have for their spawns come from Hastur as she gushed over the spawns within the nesting place below and I rumble deeply in pride as she whispers, "He's going to be just as important as any other Demon!"

"You were worried we'd claim the lives of the spawns then, Pet?" I ask and Dagon paled with horror.

"Seeing as well… I'm your first mate anyway and having another's spawn amongst my own that I would claim the lives?"

Silence and I purr, getting up to hunt first, "First and foremost, I love you too damn much to have you choose and or watch ME choose!"

Dagon beams upwards at me, sharp teeth gleaming, their own toxic slash mark scarred over already like my two.

"Second, Dagons well more than proved they and any spawn they ever make are more than able to provide and earn their places! Coraline is going to make a fine Duke of Hell I'll bet on that!"

The odd sound of Dagons own purr greets my ears, that of sandpaper, and I bow my head with a smile.

"Lastly, Pet?"

I knew she heard me since I felt inside the nesting place a warmth spill forth before I left to find something for her to eat, "Your already proving to be an amazing mum, so don't have to worry none, these spawns are going to be some very fine Dukes of Hell someday soon~"

And with Dagon watching our partners nest and our spawns birth place, I sought out the meal that would start the cycle of regaining her strength so that me and Dagon may see our spawns before we turned old and gray~

(That was a joke cause their Demons~ Hastur now doesn't wanna share her bab spawns~❤️)


	22. Lessons-What If In A What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute pic done by @ovenlex about Ligur not being sure how to go about feeding Coraline whose mouth is half melted (or so it seems in the show)
> 
> What he DIDN'T recall however was being taught by Dagon that such a Demon as Coraline must feed as a fish-NOT rip into flesh nor chew leaves.

The large dark skinned Demon gave a snort of pride as he dumped his kill before his mate Hastur, Dagon, and their lot of spawns now learning to walk around on four/two legs with eyes and ears trained on anything and everything that moved, which now included, HIS impressive kill!

"Surely you're going to break it down for them, Ligur!?" Dagon asked with their torn ears and ear fins back with a bewildered look as Chase immediately dove for the still warm blooded creature presented to them.

Hastur gave a warm purr, eyes softly fallen upon her four spawns as each, now following Chase, took their time to investigate the object before them.

Jasper whimpered and quickly wobbled over to her side, Coraline smooshed Chase into the dirt to get a better look, her wilder brother making an angry noise below her tiny claws.

Aza sniffed the blood that now cooled along the body then licked it.

He jerked with a yelp which got both Chase and Coraline to give it their own taste tests. Two small forked tongue flicking out and dabbing the blood, each having their own reaction before Hastur nudged the lot aside and easily showed what fangs and power could do by biting into the creatures side, just near the belly, and tore it open and away.

The smells next drove three out of the four wild, Jasper seemed disturbed and as Dagon had been told as the spawns investigated the meal, was off seeking edible plants for the most 'unDemonic' born of the lot.

As 'unDemonic' as Jasper was though, Dagon was pleased he still seemed to be the lead spawn, born first and out of the four, came out on top in rank without violence but his own Hastur given birth genetics!

The look from the once sweet pure eyes of Jasper could chill SATAN-Each sibling backed down when he sat there and stared calmly at them.

Dagon was more than happy to seek plants for a spawn with powers that need not even need actual motion!

Back below ground where Hastur had birthed the four, three of them still seemed excited and only grew more so as Hastur began to stretch and yawn and move around one way then another.

Ligur rumbled proudly as not but a few moments later, his mate, like a she-wolf to her pups, regurgitated what had been eaten, now soft and wet for the babs waiting, some maggots within the meal as only Hastur could give~

"He'll be fine with lavender and mint for now, right?" Dagons voice came from above and both adult Demons pulled their eyes off the three spawns checking out the mush and instead, Hastur returned, pulling Jasper over to join his siblings, "Should be fine, we can find more now that we have this as a start for them."

This was the first time Ligur had seen the spawns eat 'solids'. He'd been TOLD about it, what to expect, what not to expect, this was their second feeding of mush/meat and leaves! 

Milk would be tonight, but from this change from starter mush feeding he'd been told to expect this and that and who had to eat what-

Thaaaaat's where the problem started as once Hastur felt assured her dear spawns were alright, encouraging each meat eater to try some warm half digested meat and maggots and Jasper some pulp leaves, she and Dagon left to seek food to hold on to for later use, storms and winter killing off two of their spawns meals.

Ligur KNEW Coraline ate meat-He'd seen Dagon eat it! So at first, when Coraline sniffed and nibbled the mush in a funny manner, Ligur gave her a loving rumbling purr and poked the mush before gifting her his finger now covered in digested meat.

She gave it a try-Ligur knew she was! But he felt her mouth as she tried to eat-It didn't open and close up and down nor side to side scissor chew when she got some mush within her jaws at last.

She looked sad now as Ligur nudged her so with a look to Jasper's leaves, Jasper almost reading his da's mind pushed some of the chewed up leaves toward him, Ligur tried those next.

Again, the same dilemma-She neither chewed nor got any inside her mouth.

With his torn ears lowered, Ligur began to fret.

What if she NEEDED to eat like NOW! Like RIGHT! NOW! And if she didn't-

He bit his lip and got up, Coraline just blinked as the built dark skinned Demon began to go through scenarios of what ifs in his head.

She blinked again, looked to her brothers before Chase stopped squishing his face into the mush, moreso enjoy the feeling right then and noticed the issues and barked.

Ligur turned on a dime.

Chase looked pissed, which wasn't new-But as he watched, Chase pointed his nose to the mush, to Coraline, then to the little pool of water within their home.

Even CHASE knew what needed to be done!

Yet Ligur, with a smile, nodded and picked up a bit of mushy meat and maggots, Coraline, then walked over towards the pool ready to set both inside-

The scream from Chase sounded like a HELLHOUND getting punished and Ligur nearly dropped everything in his hands.

Puffed up in such a ball of anger, Chase marched himself over towards the pool and dabbed the water with his little clawed hand, black eyes BURNING into his da's now confused greenish brown.

Chase dabbed the water again, pointed to Coraline, then the mush, face never changing from his rage.

Ligur placed Coraline down slowly.

Chase bit his sister's ear, unneeded but she followed, a possible payback for using him as a stool to see the kill better, and lead her to the water without a single sound.

Tiny taps of their little clawed hands and feet was all that sounded, Jasper and Aza watching now, amused by their da's mistake, said da watching and learning what he'd missed.

Coraline ate meat-This was only their second time though EATING this mushy meat!

With only so much of a mouth to her name, Dagon had figured out something swiftly before the issues arose and the spawns had remembered what was done right then!

Their 'da' had brought little food creatures for Coraline to eat into the water, juuust big enough for her mouth! They'd seen how she hunted and how her mouth did not chew!

It acted as a vacuum and SNAPPED the thing that got into her line of sight!

Ligur had either been off in his own world, or wondering how such small creatures fed anyone this missed the memo that if Coraline seemed to be unable to feed on the mush-

"Oi!"

Ligur blinked and stared down.

Chase stared upwards, his little ears pinned back, eyes hard.

Chase had BITTEN him!

"Wot?"

Chase chattered harshly, puffed up, then danced his little war dance before his siblings, as if to say, 'Take better care of us!'

Coraline focused upon her meal now lay half submerged behind the dancing ball of anger, Jasper and Aza shocked that their brother had gone after their da without mum or 'da' there to bar him away!

Ligur snuffed then shook himself before offering, "Sorry, I'll try harder next time, al'ight?"

The small THUMP of Coraline's jaws crushing the sea creature of its life made Ligur look up, said daughter swiftly downed the creature before settling in again for another to come by, eyes large, ready for the hunt!

Chase seemed calmed by the answer Ligur gave and sniffed loudly before spitting like a cat his da's way then, abruptly turned and tipped over sideways, Jasper and Aza bolting to the other side of the nest when Chase recovered and ROARED his rage!

-

Once Hastur and Dagon returned home, once each spawn was checked by Hastur, groomed by Hastur, doted on fondly by Hastur, Ligur was asked about how his first solo watch was and their second solid feeding.

Dagon snorted at the one hundred and eighty degree turn their mate could make from once sweetly purring to her spawns, whispering lovingly to them, booping their noses with hers gently, to staring her first mate down when she was told, confessed to, that Ligur himself had forgotten Coraline had a different way of feeding.

"Seems someone's taught you a lesson already!" The strict Duke of Torment sneered as Ligur got a verbal beating by Hastur before their mate felt better.

Chase, only so young, barely so strong, had indeed left a mark upon his da for not listening in on how to tend to each of them properly.

Just below his jaw along the left side lay a small groove cut into his thick strong skin.

It seemed Chase had possessed enough anger to channel a Demonic wound though small.

It now lay light white upon his dark skin, a reminder to listen or else-

Chase would happen!


	23. (No Name Yet)-What If In A What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written as the spawns being based older)
> 
> When Dagon hears Hasturs painful scream about the loss of Ligur when he returns empty handed from his failed mission of fetching Crowley, the right hand of Lord Beelzebub vows before Armageddon to retrieve what little remains they can for their devastated partner.
> 
> Beside the Duke is the daughter of Dagon and Hastur together, Coraline, a Duke-to-be of Satan himself, beside her, her wild brother, Hellspawn of the fallen Ligur and broken Duke Hastur.
> 
> What they find however isn't exactly as what one would expect.

Coraline raced into my arms at her mum's screams of pain as she returned from Above back to Hell-Without both Crawley...And Ligur-

"THE BASTARD KILLED'IM! HE KILLED LIGUER WIF HOLY WATER!" And by those broken sobbed shouts, even the lowest Demon felt the impact of what this meant.

One of our own Fallen turned on us and used a Holy power against us, and ended the life of a fellow Demon… Not just Hasturs mate either-

"DA! DA! WHERE'S THIS CRAWLEY!? I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL TAKE HIM OUT OVER AND OVER AN-"

Chase-'

Coraline grabs for her wilder brother who on hearing this news broke if even possible, completely and began to cry and beg for this to be false. Falling into his sister's arms when she shook her head weakly that no, he hadn't heard wrong, and together, they buckled down upon the ground within each other's arms.

Born of the same mum, but of different da's, Ligur as well as had courted Hastur and the results sobbed upon the slimy grounds of Hell.

I had proved to be able to provide thus was allowed to be with Hastur as Ligur was, a mate, and together we only to happily doted upon him and or her as she liked to be from time to time, and with our spawns together, had grown into a very close family unit.

Even grown, two of the spawns here, two others off on their own, met us at times to recount events and bond again~

Jasper in Heaven as the keeper of the Bygone or Forgotten and Aza the mortal loving smallest Demon spawn of the lot~

But this next visit to come-

"Where wazZz it you two found him, Hazzztur?" Our Lord asks swiftly and after being explained through fits of sobs and screams, we learned Crawley had long since been gone at this point, and thus Armageddon was JUST about to start!

Not even Chase seemed willing now to move as just as we figured out Crowley's whereabouts the horns blew and the Riders Rode Above!

No… No, Coraline and Chase held fast together, the to-be Duke of Satan and Satan's own bodyguard, now reduced to husks of willing to Fade bodies.

I look to Hastur who's beyond lost as our Lord soon leaves us to go Above, his eyes so dark and void and yearned to reach out right then and hold him like our daughter had Chase yet-He wouldn't notice-He wasn't in there, not now, I'm positive not for a long time after this, even if we won…

Instead, I look towards our spawns and try thinking of something quickly.

Holy Water only destroyed a body, not clothes… Ligurs clothing may still have been in Crowley's flat…

I look to Hastur then back to our spawns and clip quickly, "Come!" And start off down the flickering hallway.

"Mum?" Coraline chittered and in reply and returned briskly, "We're going to the traitors flat, to gather what we can of Ligurs belongings and we'll be back to her!"

Chase remains quiet, the bones along his body clatter as we walk quickly along until we get to the elevator.

Above was a mess but my mind wasn't on this moment-Not anymore!

My mind was set on the task of gathering what remained of Ligur and return to Hastur-

Not even the chaos and flames bursting from literally everywhere could stop me or the spawns.

Our target was found and broken into, Chase SWIFTLY blasting the flat apart in a way much like a bomb would, everything that even REMOTELY smelled of the traitor was turned to ashes, Coraline herself took more care and checked places for others, Crawley included as I myself went towards the door Hastur and Ligur had gone through.

My lips peeled back as the scent of Holy Water punches it's BLESSED self into my face as I peek in very VERY carefully then looked down.

His clothing wasn't there!

Had the traitor really gone and taken THAT from us too?

My ears flick forward as a Angelic presence grace's my soul, in the only way a single spawn of Ligurs and Hasturs could~

"Jasper?"

The born nonverbal Demonic Angel flared his wings out but the feeling wasn't welcoming, it told me to stay back! Why?

His back was turned-His tall body bent over oddly-Then, I noticed it-His wings!

I'm shielded from approaching him as I reach out to help him, stop whatever was hurting him-He just turned back his head, tears streaming from his burning red Hellfire eyes and he smiled weakly.

His beautiful wings….

Each feather, each beautiful color changing feather, his happiest joy-Each single feather fell with a droplet of blood each after to the floor, the floor of which I now saw held Ligurs clothes…

Ligurs clothes which held LIGUR within them!

"'Da', are you okay...JASPER NO!" 

I hold my mouth closed as Chase belts out his eldest brothers name, Coraline right behind him, the sound she made a silent sound of pain, the sound of her falling to her knees echoed loudly within my ears.

But still… Jasper.. Kept shedding his feathers… One after another, blood droplet after blood droplet…

Beneath him, Ligur glowed and his body that had once been destroyed was now becoming whole once more!

As the last feather fell and Jasper's wings lay naked upon his back, Ligur heaved and gasped to life before his first born son.

His son smiled weakly before stepping back slowly and showing us Ligur and Ligur, us!

"Da…?" Chase whispered for the very first time, crawling over upon hands and knees.

Coraline bawling, looked to Jasper who shivered where he stood, crying himself too, I myself, stricken lost.

"WHERE? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Hastur?

I turn, ear fins up and sure enough, Hastur was racing for me with Aza hot behind him.

"I came as soon as I heard, Hell is a mess but thankfully I found mum and knew where you were by what he'd been saying!" Aza explained softly as I'm hugged then he sees Coraline sobbing grossly and looks for himself, growing sickly pale he nearly falls faint if I hadn't been holding him.

"J..asper?"

Jasper slowly points a finger over towards Ligur who now got breathing down and seemed more awake and alert, even smiled weakly as he saw Hastur and Hastur saw him.

"Lig-"

"Pet~"

Chase moves over so his mum and da could reunite, coming over to me, holding me tightly, my arm holding him tightly back, not wishing to lose anything more to this place.

"H...astur… Ja...asper he's… His Ho...Holy Self.." Ligur panted hard, trying to explain what Jasper had done and we all looked to the silent Angelic Demon who finally settled to a sitting position upon the floor, Coraline holding his head in her lap, rubbing his head softly, rocking them back and forth together, her eyes wide but lost.

"Holy Self… Wots that? Wots wrong with'im!?" Chase asks as Aza looks away painfully, saying softly, "He gave up being an Angel… He… He destroyed his Angelic Self to bring Da back to us…"

Jasper lay tiredly within Coraline's gentle caring arms but smiled all the same, wagging a finger to his mum and da as it sank in just what that meant.

"He Damned himself… He saved the life of a Demon and in return… Got shut out of Heaven…"

Chase whispered tightly.

Aza nodded which his brother felt and I had to grab him hard before he honest to Satan exploded before us all, "THAT WANKER LET MY BROTHER FALL ALL BECAUSE HE SAVED HIS DA? ALL BECAUSE HE, A TRUE FUCKING ANGEL LOOOOVED SOMEONE MORE THEN HER, CHOSE TO GIVE HIS HOLY SELF UP TO BRING THEM BACK?"

The lad had a point… I had no say for the Glorious Revolution was what I Fell for eons ago myself-Still..

Jasper never stopped smiling, not when his wings, featherless crumpled and broke away I dust upon Coraline who whimpered weakly and tried sadly to lick/glue some back into place, make it a plaster of a wing or what it should have been, but sniffled and buried her face into his hair when it clumped into her lap.

He smiled brighter though when Ligur stood, smiled brighter when his mum and da held and kissed and sobbed into each other and spoke everything and nothing then together gathered me into their hold and we shared in what would have been a true Armageddon if not for Jasper-

'You came for Da, Dagon~'

I look towards Jasper-His weak tired Hellfire red eyes burning as he tried to speak with me as he use to as an Angel-But failing as he 'Fell' like all Demons did when Damned, 'You came to bring mum things of Da… Bravely from the flat of his killer.. Thank you for such kindness for mum and Da… I'm honored to call you my 'Da' as well~ As mum is honored to have you as a mate and Da is honored to have another who loves his partner with such love-'

The voice connection began to die as his Angelic form became that of a true Demons but the last thing I 'heard' him say made me crawl towards him and cradle him as he finished Falling, 'He told me he knew you'd keep mu..m well when h...e was gone, 'Da'. He wasn't scared… Sad he w..as gone...but not scared… He knew mum would be v..ery much loved and… Cared fo..r~ He tha...nks you for that…'

His Fall hit swiftly as like all Fallen Angel's, he lay still as if dead within my arms, Ligur now awake and alive now watched his first born 'die' and once more, by the Demon known as Crawley!

Hastur, beside himself, carried his out cold son back to Hell with us all like those faithful to Jesus had as they brought him to the stone tomb.

Armageddon, by the time we returned, did not happen, in fact, everything was peeeerfctly normal!

Evvvveryone was once more alive, buildings once lost were returned, Hell, even a mail man I heard tale was brought back to life!

I look to Coraline and Hastur as we prepare to nab Crawley for his trial and execution here in Hell. Just before us rested Jasper, weak, tired, but more awake now, with Ligur beside him! Aza staying even, Chase for this trail was withheld by our very Master-Crawley was to die by Holy Water, a request/demand of Hastur whom was heard by both Lord Beelzebub AND Satan both and granted the death requested.

Coraline chatters sharply below her breath, her eyes BURNING with hatred, Hastur gently nuzzling his son before fixing herself to match our look for Above and assured our weak tired spawn who's once beautiful eyes now burned Hellfire red and whose expressive wings now were dust inside Crawleys flat, a flat, much like Crawley I vowed as we started off to fetch the traitor, would be just as lifeless when we were done with him for what he'd done to my family!


End file.
